langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Al doilea sex/VIII
CUPRINS Prefaţă de Delia Verdeş 5 INTRODUCERE 24 Partea I traducere de Delia Verdeş DESTIN CAPITOLUL I: Datele biologiei 40 CAPITOLUL.il. Punctul de vedere psihanalitic 68 CAPITOLUL III. Punctul de vedere al materialismului istoric. . . 80 Partea a Ii-a traducere de Delia Verdeş ISTORIE I 88 II 92 III 106 IV 120 Partea a Hl-a traducere de Diana Bolcu MITURI CAPITOLUL I 174 CAPITOLUL II I. Montherlant sau pîinea dezgustului 230 II. D. H. Lawrence sau orgoliul falie 245 III.Claudel sau roaba lui Dumnezeu 253 IV.Breton sau poezia 262 V. Stendhal sau romanescul adevărului 269 VI 279 CAPITOLUL III 282 291 Coperta : Augustin Ioan Redactor: Elena Murgu Simone de Beauvoir Acest volum a fost editat cu sprijinul acordat de FUNDAŢIA SOROS PENTRU O SOCIETATE DESCHISĂ CENTRAL EUROPEAN UNIVERSITY/ OPEN SOCIETY INSTITUTE. AL DOILEA SEX Voi. II Traducere: DI AN A BOLCU SIMONE DE BEAUVOIR Le deuxicme sexe © Editions Gallimard, 1949 Toate drepturile asupra acestei versiuni aparţin Editurii UNIVERS 79739 Bucureşti, Piaţa Presei Libere nr. 1. Editura OTUNIVERS ; C E U ^^ Bucure şti -1998 4 k k ISBN 973-34-0465-9 Ce nenorocire este să fii femeie! Şi totuşi, cea mai mare nenorocire pentru o femeie este să nu înţeleagă că este femeie. KIERKEGAARD Pe jumătate victime, pe jumătate complice, ca toată lumea. JEAN-PAUL SARTRE INTRODUCERE Femeile de astăzi sînt pe cale să detroneze mitul feminităţii; ele încep să-şi afirme concret independenţa; însă nu le este uşor să-şi trăiască integral condiţia lor de fiinţă umană. Crescute de femei, în mijlocul unei lumi feminine, destinul lor normal este căsătoria, care, practic, le subordonează bărbatului; prestigiul viril este departe de a fi pălit: el se întemeiază, încă. pe solide baze economice şi sociale. Este necesar deci să studiem cu grijă destinul tradiţional al femeii Cum face femeia ucenicia propriei sale condiţii, cum o simte, în ce univers va fi închisă, ce evaziuni îi sînt permise, iată ceea ce voi căuta să descriu. Numai atunci vom putea înţelege cu ce probleme se confruntă femeile care, moştenind un trecut greu, încearcă să-şi făurească un viitor nou Cind folosesc cuvintele ,,femeie" sau ..feminism" nu mă refer, evident, la nici un arhetip, la nici o esenţă imuabilă; după majoritatea afirmaţiilor mele, cititorul trebuie să subînţeleagă ..în starea actuală a educaţiei şi a moravurilor" Intenţia noastră nu este de a enunţa aici adevăruri eterne, ci de a descrie fondul comun. Îndepărtînd de acesta orice existenţă feminină singulară. Partea I FORMAŢIE Capitolul I COPILĂRIE Nu te naşti, ci devii femeie. Nici un destin biologic, psihic, economic nu defineşte înfăţişarea pe care şi-o asumă în mijlocul societăţii femela speciei umane; ansamblul civilizaţiei elaborează acest produs intermediar între mascul şi castrat care este îndeobşte calificat drept feminin. Numai prin mediaţia semenului său individul poate fi constituit ca Celălalt. Aşa cum există pentru sine, copilul n-ar putea să înţeleagă faptul că el este diferit din punct de vedere sexual. Pentru băieţi şi pentru fete, trupul este în primul rînd iradierea unei subiectivităţi, instrumentul care efectuează înţelegerea lumii: învaţă universul prin ochi, nu prin părţile lor sexuale. Drama naşterii, drama înţărcatului se desfăşoară în acelaşi fel pentru sugarii de ambele sexe; ei au aceleaşi interese şi aceleaşi plăceri; suptul este în primul rînd sursa senzaţiilor lor celor mai plăcute; apoi trec prin faza anală, unde cele mai mari satisfacţii le sînt procurate de funcţiile excretorii care !e sînt comune; dezvoltarea lor genitală este analoagă; îşi explorează trupul cu aceeaşi curiozitate şi cu aceeaşi indiferenţă; au aceeaşi plăcere nedefinită manipulîndu-şi organele genitale, fie că este vorba despre clitoris sau despre penis; în măsura în care sensibilitatea lor se obiectivează deja, ea se orientează către mamă: carnea feminină moale, netedă, elastică suscită dorinţele sexuale, şi aceste dorinţe sînt posesive; fetiţa, ca şi băieţelul, îşi îmbrăţişează mama, o pipăie, o mîngîie într-un fel foarte agresiv: manifestă aceeaşi gelozie faţă de un frate nou-născut, prin aceleaşi purtări: mînie, îmbufnare, tulburări ale funcţiilor urinare; recurg la aceleaşi cochetării pentru a cîştiga dragostea adulţilor. Pînă la doisprezece ani fetiţa este la fel de robustă ca şi fraţii săi, manifestă aceleaşi capacităţi intelectuale; nu există nici un domeniu în care îi este interzis să concureze cu ei. Dacă, înainte cu mult de pubertate, şi uneori chiar de la cea mai fragedă vîrstă, ea ne apare deja ca definită din punct de vedere sexual, aceasta nu se întîmplă pentru că nişte instincte misterioase o fac s fie sortit de la început pasivit ii, cochet ă ă ăţ ăriei, maternităţii: intervenţia celorlalţi în viaţa copilului este aproape originară, şi încă din primii ani vocaţia sa îi este insuflată imperios. 8 Lumea nu este prezentă la început pentru nou-născut decît sub forma senzaţiilor imanente; este încă înecat în sînul Totului, ca pe vremea cînd locuia în întunecimile pîntecelui; fie că este alăptat la sîn, fie cu biberonul, este învestit cu căldura unei cărni materne. Puţin cîte puţin, învaţă să perceapă obiecte diferite de el: se distinge de acestea; în acelaşi timp, într-o manieră mai mult sau mai puţin brutală, se detaşează de trupul care 1-a hrănit; cîteodată reacţionează la această separare printr-o criză violentă ^: în orice caz, în momentul în care aceasta se consumă - în jurul vîrstei de şase luni, aproximativ -copilul începe să se manifeste prin mimică, care se transformă apoi într-o adevărată paradă, dorinţa de a-i seduce pe ceilalţi. Desigur, această atitudine nu este definită ca o alegere gîndităj dar nu este nevoie să gîndeşti o situaţie pentru a o face să existe. Într-o manieră imediată, sugarul trăieşte drama originară a oricărei fiinţe, care este drama raportului său cu Celălalt. În angoasă, omul se simte abandonat. Fugind de libertatea sa, ar dori să se piardă în sînul Totului: aici este originea reveriilor sale cosmice şi panteiste, a dorinţei sale de uitare, de somn, de extaz, de moarte. El nu ajunge niciodată să-şi abolească eul său separat: doreşte măcar să atingă soliditatea în-sinelui, să fie pietrificat, transformat în lucru; în special cînd este ţintuit în loc de privirea semenului său apare ca o fiinţă. Din această perspectivă trebuie interpretată purtarea copilului: sub o formă carnală, el descoperă finitudinea, singurătatea, abandonarea într-o lume străină, şi atunci încearcă să compenseze această catastrofă alienîndu-şi existenţa într-o imagine a cărei realitate şi valoare le va întemeia Celălalt. Se pare că începînd cu momentul în care îşi zăreşte imaginea în oglindă - moment ce coincide cu acela al înţărcării - copilul începe să-şi afirme identitatea2: eul său se confundă cu această reflectare atît de bine, încît nu se formează decît alienîndu-se. Oglinda propriu-zisă joacă un rol mai mult sau mai puţin important; în schimb, este sigur că pe la vîrsta de şase luni copilul începe să înţeleagă expresia pe care-o au într-un moment sau altul chipurile părinţilor săi şi să se perceapă sub privirea lor ca obiect. Este deja un subiect autonom care transcende către lume: dar numai sub o figură înstrăinată se va regăsi pe sine însuşi. 1 Judith Gauthier povesteşte în amintirile sale că a plîns şi s-a tînguit atît de lamentabil cînd a fost separată de doica ei. Încît au trebuit să renunţe să le despartă. Nu a fost înţărcată decît mult mai tîrziu. ^ Această teorie este propusă de doctorul LACAN în lucrarea sa Complexe familiale în educaţia individului. Acest lucru, de o importanţă fundamentală, ar explica faptul că în cursul dezvoltării sale ..eul păstrează figura ambiguă a spectacolului". 9 Atunci cînd creşte, copilul luptă în două feluri împotriva abandonării originare. Încearcă să nege separaţia: se ghemuieşte în braţele maniei sale, caută căldura ei vie, pretinde mîngîierile sale. Şi încearcă să se justifice prin sufragiile celorlalţi. Adulţii îi apar ca nişte zei care au puterea de a-i conferi fiinţa. Simte forţa magică a privirii care îl metamorfozează cînd într-un îngeraş delicios, cînd în monstru. Aceste moduri de apărare nu se exclud, dimpotrivă, ele se completează şi se întrepătrund. Cînd seducţia reuşeşte, sentimentul de justificare îşi găseşte o confirmare carnală în sărutările şi în îmbrăţişările pe care le primeşte: copilul cunoaşte aceeaşi fericită pasivitate la sînul maniei sale şi sub ochii ei binevoitori. În primii trei sau patru ani de viaţă nu e nici o diferenţă între atitudinea băieţilor şi a fetiţelor, toţi încereînd să perpetueze fericita stare de dinaintea în rcatului; i la unii, i la al ii întîlnim acelea i manevre de seduc ţă ş ş ţ ş ţie şi de paradă; băieţii sînt la fel de doritori ca şi surioarele lor să placă, să provoace surîsuri, să fie admiraţi. Este mai satisfăcător să negi sfişierea decît s-o depăşeşti, mai radical să fii pierdut în inima Totului decît să fii pietrificat de conştiinţa celuilalt: fuziunea trupească creează o alienare mai profundă decît orice renunţare sub ochii celuilalt. Seducţia, parada reprezintă un stadiu mai complex, mai puţin facil decît simplul abandon în braţele mamei. Magia privirii adulte este capricioasă; copilul pretinde a fi invizibil, părinţii lui intră în joc, îl caută pe pipăite, rid şi dintr-o dată declară: ,,Haide, ne-am plictisit, nu eşti deloc invizibil" O frază a copilului i-a amuzat o dată şi, amintindu-şi acest lucru, copilul o repetă: de data aceasta, adulţii vor ridica din umeri. Într-o lume atît de nesigură, la fel de imprevizibilă ca universul lui Kafka, la fiecare pas există ceva de care te împiedici.1 De aceea atîtor copii le este frică să crească; sînt disperaţi dacă părinţii lor încetează să-i ia pe genunchi, să-i primească în patul lor: prin intermediul frustrării fizice În Portocala albastră. Yassu Gauclere a spus despre tatăl său: ..Buna sa dispoziţie nu se părea la tel de redutabilă ea şt stănle sale de nerăbdare, pentru că nimic nu nu se părea a le motiva...Nesigură de toanele lui, la fel cum aş fi fost de capriciile lui Dumnezeu, aveam pentru el un respect încărcat de nelinişte... Îmi lansam cuvintele ca şi cum m-aş fi jucat cap sau pajură, neştund cum vor fi primite aceste cuvinte". Şi, mai departe, povesteşte anecdota următoare: ..Cum într-o zi. după ce fusesem certată. Îmi începusem litania: Masă veche, pene de parchet, cuptor, lighean, sticlă, crăticioară etc. mama mă au/i şi izbucni în rîs. Cîteva zile mai tîrziu. Încercai să-mi folosesc încă o dată litania ca s-o îmblînzesc pe mama care mă certase din nou: de data aceasta nu nu-a mai mers. În loc să se înveselească, mama a devenit de două on mai severă şt mi-a mai dat o pedeapsă pe lîngă cea pe care-o primisem. Mi-am spus atunci că purtarea celor mari este absolut de neîn eles". ţ1 0 Încearcă din ce în ce mai crud sentimentul de abandon care, Ia fiinţa umană, este întotdeauna însoţit de angoasă. În acest punct vor apărea mai întîi fetiţele ca fiind privilegiate. Un al doilea înţărcat, mai puţin brutal, mai lent decît primul, sustrage corpul mamei strînsorii copilului; dar mai ales băieţilor li se refuză puţin cîte puţin sărutările şi îmbrăţişările; cît despre fetiţă, ea este în continuare alintată, i se permite să stea lîngă fustele mamei, tatăl o ia pe genunchi şi îi mîngîie părul; cei mari o îmbracă în rochii moi ca nişte sărutări, sînt indulgenţi cu lacrimile şi capriciile ei. o piaptănă cu grijă, se amuză pe seama mutriţclor şi a cochetăriilor ei: contactele fizice şi privirile înţelegătoare o protejează împotriva angoasei singurătăţii. Dimpotrivă, băieţelului i se va interzice chiar şi cochetăria; manevrele lui de seducţie, scenele lui au darul de a-i irita pe adulţi. ..Un bărbat nu cere să fie sărutat... Un bărbat nu se priveşte in oglindă... Un bărbat nu plîngc..." i se spune. Toţi vor ca el să fie un ..mic bărbat": numai desprinzîndu-se de lumea adulţilor va obţine laudele acestora. Va plăcea doar părînd că nu încearcă să placă. Mulţi băieţi. Înspăimîntaţi de dura independenţă la care sînt condamnaţi, doresc să fie fete: pe vremea cînd erau îmbrăcaţi mai întîi în haine de fetiţă, adesea izbucneau în lacrimi cînd trebuiau să abandoneze rochia şi să-şi pună pantaloni sau cînd li se tăiau buclele. Unii se încăpăţînează să prefere feminitatea, şi acesta e unul dintre modurile de a se orienta către homosexualitate: ..Doream cu pasiune să fiu fată, şi am împins ignoranţa măreţiei de a fi bărbat pînă la pretenţia de a urina aşezat pe vine", povesteşte Maurice Sachs.' Totuşi, dacă băiatul apare la început mai puţin favorizat decît surorile sale. aceasta se întîmplă pentru că părinţii au pretenţii mult mai mari de la el. Exigenţele cărora le este supus implică imediat o valorizare. În amintirile sale. Mauras povesteşte că era gelos pe un frate mai mic al său pe care mama şi bunica sa îl alintau; tatăl său 1-a luat atunci de mîn i 1-a scos afar din camer : ..Noi sîntem b rba i: s le l s ăş ă ă ă ţ ă ă ăm în pace pe femeile astea", i-a spus el. Copilul este convins de cei din jurul său că se cere mai mult de la el pentru că băieţii sînt superiori: pentru a-1 încuraja pe acest drum dificil, i se insuflă orgoliul virilităţii sale; această noţiune abstractă dobîndeşte pentru el o figură concretă. fiind întruchipată de penis. Mîndria pe care o încearcă faţă de micul său sex indolent nu este spontană, ci este resimţită datorită atitudinii anturajului său. Mamele şi doicile perpetuează tradiţia care asimilează i'alusul şi ideea de masculinitate; fie căi recunosc prestigiul cu gratitudine tandră sau cu supunere, fie că pentru ele înseamnă o revanşă faptul de a-1 vedea la sugar sub o formă umilită, ele tratează penisul copilului cu o amabilitate deosebită. Rabelais ne povesteşte 1 Sabatul. II jocurile şi vorbele doicilor lui Gargantua*; istoria le-a reţinut pe acelea ale doicilor lui Ludovic al XH-lea. Femei mai puţin neruşinate ca acestea dau totuşi un nume prietenos sexului băieţelului, vorbind despre el ca despre o persoană în miniatură, care este în acelaşi timp el însuşi şi altul decît el însuşi; ele fac din sex, potrivit unei fraze deja citate, „«« alter ego de obicei mai versat, mai inteligent şi mai îndemînatic decît individul"1. Din punct de vedere anatomic, penisul este întru totul apt de a îndeplini acest rol; detaşat de trup, apare ca o mică jucărie naturală, un fel de păpuşă. Copilul va fi deci pus în valoare prin valorizarea dublului său. Un tată îmi povestea că unul dintre fiii săi, la vîrsta de trei ani, urina aşezat pe vine; înconjurat de surori şi de verişoare, era un copil timid şi trist; într-o zi tatăl său 1-a luat cu el la toaletă, spunîndu-i: „Am să-ţi arăt acum cum fac bărbaţii". De atunci înainte copilul, foarte mîndru că putea urina în picioare, avea să dispreţuiască fetiţele, „care fac pipi printr-o gaură"; dispreţul lui venea, la origine, nu din faptul că acestora le lipsea un organ, ci din aceea că nu fuseseră alese şi iniţiate de tatăl lui. Astfel, penisul nu este descoperit ca un privilegiu imediat din care băiatul ar căpăta un sentiment de superioritate; nici vorbă de acest lucru; dimpotrivă, valorizarea lui apare ca o compensaţie - inventată de adulţi şi acceptată cu pasiune de copil - pentru duritatea ultimului înţărcat: prin aceasta, este apărat împotriva regretului de a nu mai fi bebeluş, de a nu se fi născut fată. Mai apoi, băiatul îşi va întruchipa în sex transcendenţa şi suveranitatea orgolioasă2. Soarta fetiţei este foarte diferită. Mamele şi doicile nu au pentru organele ei genitale nici tandreţe, nici respect; ele im-i atrag atenţia asupra acestui organ secret, din care nu se vede decît ceea ce este la suprafaţă şi care nu poate fi apucat; într-un anume sens, fetiţa nu are sex. Ea nu resimte această absenţă ca pe o lipsă; trupul său este pentru ea, evident, un întreg; dar ea se află în lume în alt mod decît băiatul; şi un ansamblu de factori poate transforma în ochii săi această diferenţă într-o inferioritate. ..începuse de tunpunu să se joace pe sub burtă cu ursuleţul, iar îngrijitoarele lui i-1 împodobeau în fiecare dimineaţă, punîndu-i buchete de flori, pan-glicuţe frumoase şi cercei, ciucuri-ciucun. Îl rotunjeau în palme ca pe un săpunel, iar cînd vedeau că ciuleşte urechile, rîdeau şt se veseleau, ca de-un joc plăcut, cu care îşi treceau vremea. Una îi zicea «cepuleţul meu», alta «cerceluşul meu», alta. «crenguţa mea de mărgean», altele «ceparul meu», «sfredeluşul meu», «burghiul meu», «dopşorul meu», «sulişoara mea» ŞL aşa mai departe." (Franţois Rabelais, Gargantua şi Pantagruel. traducere de Alexandru Hodoş, Editura pentru Literatură Universală. Bucureşti, 1967, pag. 76.) * A. BALINT. Viaţa intimă a copilului, cf. voi I, pag. 89. - A se vedea voi. I. pag. 76. 12 Puţine lucruri sînt mai discutate în psihanaliză decît faimosul „complex de castrare" feminin. Majoritatea speciali tilor admit ast zi c dorin a de a avea un ş ă ă ţ penis se prezintă în cele mai diverse feluri.1 Mai întîi, multe fete ignoră pînă la o vîrstă avansată detaliile anatomiei masculine. Copilul acceptă în mod natural că există bărbaţi şi femei, aşa cum există un soare şi o lună; el crede în esenţe conţinute în cuvinte şi curiozitatea lui nu este mai întîi analitică. Pentni alţii, acea bucăţică de carne ce atîrnă între picioarele, băieţilor este ceva insignifiant sau chiar derizoriu; este o ciudăţenie care se confundă cu aceea a hainelor, a pieptănăturii; adesea este un lucru descoperit la un frate mai mic; „cînd fetiţa este foarte mică, ea nu este impresionată de penisul fratelui său", spune H. Deutsch, citînd exemplul unei fetiţe de optsprezece luni care a rămas absolut indiferentă la descoperirea penisului, nedîndu-i importanţă decît mult mai tîrziu, în raport cu preocupările ei personale. Se înfîmplă chiar ca penisul să fie considerat o anomalie: este o excrescenţă, un lucru nedefinit care atîrnă precum negii, mamelele sau gîlcile, ceva care poate inspira dezgust. In sfîrşit, fapt este că în numeroase cazuri fetiţa este interesată de penisul unui frate sau al unui camarad; dar asta nu înseamnă că încearcă faţă de el o gelozie propriuzis sexuală, şi încă şi mai puţin că se simte profund marcată de absenţa acestui organ; ea doreşte să pună stăpînire pe penis aşa cum doreşte orice obiect; dar această dorinţă poate rămîne superficială. Desigur, funcţiile excretorii şi în special funcţiile urinare sînt obiectul unui interes pasionat din partea copiilor: adesea, a urina în pat constituie un protest împotriva preferinţei marcate a părinţilor pentru un alt copil. Există ţări în care bărbaţii urinează sfînd pe vine, şi se întîmplă şi ca femeile să urineze în picioare; între altele, este un obicei frecvent la multe dintre femeile de la ţară; dar în societatea occidentală contemporană, moravurile cer în general ca femeia sa stea pe vine în timp ce urinează, poziţia verticală fiind rezervată bărbaţilor. Această diferenţă este pentru fetiţă diferenţierea sexuală cea mai frapantă. Pentru a urina, ea trebuie să se aşeze pe vine, să se dezvelească şi, implicit, să se ascundă: este o servitute ruşinoasă şi incomodă. Ruşinea sporeşte în cazurile, frecvente, în care fetiţa suferă de emisiuni de urină involuntare, în cazul crizelor de rîs 1 în afară de operele lui Freud şi Adler. asupra acestui subiect s-a sens o abundentă literatură. Abraham a emis primul ideea că fetiţa îşi consideră sexul ca pe o rană rezultînd dintr-o mutilare. Karen Horney. Jones, Jeanne Lanipt de Groot. 11. Deutsch. A. Balint au studiat problema din punct de vedere psihanalitic. Saussure încearcă să concilieze psihanaliza cu ideile lui Piaget şi Lucquet. A se vedea şi Pollack. Ideile copilului asupra diferenţei dintre se.xe. 13 nebun, de exemplu; controlul este mai puţin sigur la ea decît la băiat La aceştia din urmă, funcţia urinară apare ca un joc liber, care are atracţia tuturor jocurilor prin care se exersează libertatea; penisul se lasă manipulat, prin el se poate acţiona, ceea ce este unul dintre interesele profunde ale copilului. O fetiţă, văzînd un băieţel urinînd, a declarat cu admiraţie: „Cît de comod este!"1 Jetul poate fi dirijat după-bunul plac al băiatului, urina poate fi aruncată departe: un sentiment de omnipotenţă ia naştere de aici. Freud a vorbit despre „ambiţia arzătoare a foştilor diuretici"; Stekel a discutat şi el, cu multă aplicaţie^ această formulă, dar este adevărat că, aşa cum spune Karen Horney2, „fantasmele de omnipotenţă, mai ales acelea ale unui caracter sadic, sînt adesea asociate jetului masculin de urină"; aceste fantasme, care se păstrează la anumiţi bărbaţi3, sînt importante pentru copil. Abraham vorbeşte despre „marea plăcere pe care o încearcă femeile atunci cînd stropesc grădina cu furtunul"; eu cred, în conformitate cu teoriile lui Sartre şi Bachelard4, că nu neapărat asimilarea furtunului cu penisul este sursa acestei plăceri - orice jet de apă apare ca un miracol, ca o sfidare a legilor gravitaţiei: a-1 dirija, a-1 conduce înseamnă a cîştiga o mică victorie împotriva naturii; în orice caz, pentru băieţel aceasta înseamnă o distracţie care le este interzisă surorilor sale şi care, mai ales la ţară, îi permite să stabileasc prin jetul urinar o serie de raporturi cu lucrurile: ap ă ă, pămînt, muşchi, zăpadă etc Unele fetiţe, pentru a cunoaşte aceste experienţe, se culcă pe spate şi încearcă să facă urina să ţîşnească „în sus" sau se străduiesc să urineze în picioare. Karen Horney crede că fetiţele sînt invidioase mai curînd pentru posibilitatea de exhibiţie de care se bucură băieţii. „O bolnavă a exclamat brusc, văzînd în stradă un bărbat care urina: «Dacă aş putea cere Providenţei un dar, ini-aş dori să pot măcar o dată urina ca bărbaţii»", relatează Karen Horney. Fetiţelor li se pare că băiatul, avînd dreptul să-şi atingă penisul, poate să-1 folosească la fel ca pe o jucărie, în timp ce organele lor sexuale sînt tabu. Numeroase anchete şi confidenţe primite de psihiatri stau mărturie că acest ansamblu de factori le face pe multe dintre fetiţe să dorească a avea un sex masculin. Havelock Elliss citează aceste cuvinte ale unui subiect pe care-1 desemnează sub numele de Zenia: „Zgomotul unui jet de de apă, mai ales al aceluia ţîşnind dintr-un furtun lung, a fost întotdeauna foarte excitant pentru mine, pentru că-mi \ Citat de A. Balint. - \'aşterea complexului de castrare la femei. ..International Journal of Psychanalyse". 1923-1924. " 3 Cf. MONTHERLANT. Omizile, Solstiţii,! de vară. Z A se vedea voi. I, partea întîi. capitolul II. 3 Cf. HAVELOCK ELLIS. Ondimsmul. 14 aminteşte de zgomotul jetului de urină pe care-1 auzeam în copilărie la fratele meu şi chiar la alte persoane". O alta, doamna R. S., povesteşte că, pe cînd era copil, îi plăcea la nebunie să ţină în mînă penisul unui mic tovarăş de joacă; într-o zi i s-a încredinţat un furtun de stropit grădina: „Mi s-a părut delicios să-1 ţin în mînă aşa cum aş fi ţinut un penis". Ea insistă asupra faptului că penisul nu avea pentru ea nici un sens sexual: cunoştea numai funcţia urinară a acestuia. Cazul cel mai interesant este acela al lui Florrie, semnalat de Havelock Ellis1, şi a cărui analiză Stekel a reluat-o mai tîrziu. Citez mai jos un rezumat detaliat al acestuia: Este vorba de o femeie foarte inteligentă, activă, biologic normală şi noninvertită. Ea povesteşte că funcţia urinară a avut întotdeauna un rol foarte mare în copilăria ei; juca împreună cu fraţii săi jocuri urinare şi se stropea pe mîini fără să încerce nici cel mai mic dezgust. „Primele mele concepţii ale superiorităţii bărbaţilor au fost legate de organele urinare. Eram supărată pe natura care mă privase de un organ atît de comod şi decorativ. „Nici un ceainic pe care cineva l-ar fi lipsit de cioc nu s-ar fi simţit mai nefericit. N-a fost nevoie să-mi insufle nimeni teoria predominanţei şi a superiorităţii masculine. Aveam o dovadă permanentă a acestora chiar sub ochii mei." Ea însăşi încerca o mare plăcere urinînd la ţară. Nimic nu 1 se părea că poate fi comparat cu zgomotul vrăjit al jetului căzînd pe frunzele moarte într-un colţ de pădure, şi îT observa absorbţia. Dar ceea ce o fascina cel mai mult era să urineze în apă. Este o plăcere la care mulţi dintre băieţi sînt sensibili; şi există o întreagă imagerie vulgară care îi arată pe băieţei urinînd în lacuri sau în rîuri. Florne se plînge că forma pantalonaşilor ei o împiedică să se dedea experienţelor pe care ar fi vrut să le încerce; adesea, în timpul plimbărilor în pădure, 1 se întîmpla să se abţină cît mai mult posibil şi apoi să-şi dea drumul bnisc, din picioare. „îmi amintesc perfect senzaţia intensă şi interzisă a acestei plăceri, şi, de asemenea, uimirea mea văzînd că jetul putea ţîşni pe cînd eram în picioare." După părerea ei, forma veşmintelor feminine are o mare importanţă în psihologia unei femei în general. „Era pentru mine nu numai neplăcerea de a trebui să-mi desfac pantalonaşii şi apoi să mă aplec pentru a uu-i murdări în faţă, dar partea de dinapoi, care trebuie să fie dată jos, dezgolind astfel fesele, explică de ce, la atîtea femei, pudoarea este localizată în spate, şi nu în faţă. Prima distincţie sexuală care mi s-a impus, de fapt, marea diferenţă, a fost faptul că băieţii urinează în picioare, iar fetele ghemuite pe vine. Probabil că astfel sentimentele mele de pudoare cele mai vechi au fost asociate cu fesele, mai degrab decît ă cu pubisul." Toate aceste senzaţii au căpătat pentru Florrie o extremă importanţă, pentru că tatăl său o biciuia adesea pînă la sînge, iar o guvernantă o bătuse într-o zi la fund ca s-o determine să urineze; era bîntuită de vise şi de fantasme masochiste în care se vedea biciuită de o învăţătoare sub ochii întregii clase şi urinînd atunci împotriva voinţei ei, „idee care-mi dădea o 1 H. ELLIS, Studii de psihologie sexuală, voi. XIII. 15 curioasă senzaţie de plăcere". La cinci ani i s-a întîmplat ca, minată de o nevoie urgentă, să urineze pe o stradă pustie. „Analizîndu-mi senzaţiile, cred că cea mai importantă era ruşinea de a fi în picioare şi lungimea traiectului jetului de urină între mine şi pămînt. Distanţa aceasta făcea ca totul să pară important şi ridicol, chiar dacă veşmintele ascundeau ceea ce se petrecea. În atitudinea obişnuită exista un element de intimitate. Cînd eram copil, chiar destul de mare, jetul n-ar fi putut fi prea lung; însă la cincisprezece ani eram destul de înaltă, şi-mi era ruşine gîndindu-mă cît de lung era jetul. Sînt sigură că doamnelor despre care am vorbit 1, care au ieşit înspăimîntate din urinoarul modern de la Portsrnouth, li s-a părut foarte indecent pentru o femeie să stea în picioare cu picioarele depărtate, să-şi ridice fustele şi să facă să ţîşnească sub ele un jet atît de lung." A început din nou, la douăzeci de ani, această expenenţă, reluînd-o adesea după aceea. Avea un sentiment ambiguu, de ruşine şi de voluptate, la ideea că ar putea fi surprinsă şi că ar fi incapabilă să se oprească. .Jetul părea să iasă din mine fără voia mea, şi lotuşi îmi producea mai multă plăcere decît dacă l-aş fi făcut să iasă după bunul meu plac?- Această senzaţie curioasă că jetul este tras afară din tine de către o putere invizibilă, care a hotărît să fie aşa, este o plăcere exclusiv feminina şi o încîntare subtilă. Simţi o plăcere intensă atunci cînd torentul iese din tine pnntr-o voinţă mai presus de tine însăţi." Mai apoi, Florne şi-a dezvoltat un erotism flagelatorul amestecat întotdeauna cu obsesii urinare. Acest caz este foarte interesant, pentru că pune în lumină mai multe elemente ale experienţei infantile. Dar este evident că importanţa lor enormă le-a fost conferită de nişte împrejurări speciale. Pentru fetiţele dezvoltate normal, privilegiul urinar al băiatului este un lucru prea secundar pentru a naşte direct un sentiment de inferioritate. Psihanaliştii care, după Freud, presupun că numai simpla descoperire a penisului ar ajunge să genereze un traumatism ignoră profund mentalitatea infantilă; ea este mult mai puţin raţională decît ar putea presupune aceştia, nu afirmă categorii tranşante şi nu este stînjenită de contradicţie. Cînd fetiţa care vede un penis declară: ,,Şi eu am avut unul la fel" sau „Voi avea şi eu unul" sau ,,Şi eu am unul la fel" nu înseamnă că ea este de rea-credinţă apărîndu-se astfel Prezenţa şi absenţa nu se exclud; copilul - aşa cum o dovedesc şi desenele sale - crede mult mai puţin în ceea ce vede cu ochii săi decît în tipurile semnificante pe care şi le-a fixat o dată pentru totdeauna: el desenează adesea fără să privească şi, în orice caz, nu regăseşte în percepţiile sale decît ceea ce el însuşi a pus acolo. Saussure3, care insistă chiar asupra acestui punct, citează această observaţie foarte 1 Aluzie la un episod pe care 1-a povestit mai înainte: la Portsmoutli se deschisese un urinoar modern pentru femei. În care trebuia să urinezi în picioare: toate clientele au ieşit imediat ce intraseră. - Florne subliniază. 3 Psihogeneză şi psihanaliză. În „Revue francaise de psyehanalyse". 1933. 16 importantă a lui Luquet: „O dată ce un traseu a fost recunoscut ca fiind greşit, este ca şi inexistent, copilul nu-l mai vede, literalmente, hipnotizat într-un fel de noul traseu care1 înlocuie te, i nu mai ine cont de liniile care se pot afla întîmpl tor ş ş ţ ă pe hîrtie" Anatomia masculină constituie o formă puternică ce se impune adesea fetiţei, astfel încît ea nu-şi mai vede literalmente propriul său corp. Saussure citează exemplul unei fetiţe de patru ani care încerca să urineze ca un băiat printre stinghiile unui parapet, spunînd că voia „un ceva lung care curge". Ea afirma în acelaşi timp că are un penis şi că nu are, ceea ce vine să confirme teoria gîndirii prin „participare'" a copiilor, pe care a descris-o Piaget. Fetiţei îi convine să creadă că toţi copiii au venit pe lume cu un penis, dar că mai apoi părinţii le taie acest organ unora pentru a face astfel din ei nişte fetiţe; această idee satisface artificialismul copilului care, divinizîndu-şi părinţii, „îi concepe ca fiind cauza a tot ceea ce posedă", după cum spune Piaget; el nu vede de la început în această castrare o pedeapsă. Pentru ca aceasta să capete caracterul unei frustrări, trebuie ca fetiţa să fie, pentru vreun motiv oarecare, nemulţumită de situaţia ei; aşa cum pe bună dreptate ne atrage atenţia H. Deutsch, un eveniment exterior, aşa cum este vederea penisului, n-ar putea comanda o dezvoltare interioară: „Vederea organului masculin poate avea un efect traumatic, spune ea, dar numai cu condiţia ca un lanţ de experienţe anterioare capabile să producă acest efect să fi avut loc mai înainte". Dacă fetiţa nu se simte în stare să-şi satisfacă dorinţele sale de masturbare sau de exhibiţie, dacă părinţii îi reprimă onanismul, dacă are impresia că este mai puţin iubită, mai puţin apreciată decît fraţii ei, atunci ea îşi va proiecta insatisfacţia asupra organului masculin. „Descoperirea de către fetiţă a diferenţierii anatomice faţa de băiat este o confirmare a nevoii pe care a resimţit-o anienor, raţionalizarea acestei nevoi, ca să spunem aşa.1" Şi Adler a insistat chiar asupra faptului că valorizarea efectuată de părinţi şi de anturaj este aceea care-i conferă băiatului prestigiul; explicaţia şi simbolul acestuia devine, în ochii fetiţei, penisul. Fratele ei este considerat ca fiindu-i superior; el se mîndreşte cu virilitatea sa; atunci fetiţa îl invidiază pentru aceasta şi se simte frustrată. Cîteodată îi poartă ranchiună mamei sale, mai rar, tatălui; sau se acuză ea însăşi de a se fi mutilat, ori se consolează gîndind că penisul este ascuns în trupul ei şi că într-o zi va ieşi la iveală. Este sigur că absenţa penisului va juca un rol important în destinul fetiţei, chiar dacă ea nu doreşte cu adevărat să-1 aibă. Marele privilegiu al băiatului este că, dotat cu un organ care se lasă văzut şi apucat, el poate, cel puţin parţial, să se înstrăineze de acesta. Misterul 1 Cf. H. DEUTSCH, PsiMogia femeilor. Ea citează, de asemenea, autoritatea lui R. Abraham şi J. H. Wram Oplungsen. 17 corpului său, ameninţările lui pot fi proiectate în afara lui, ceea ce-i permite să le ţină la distanţă: desigur, el îşi simte penisul în pericol, se teme de castrare, dar este o frică mult mai uşor de dominat decît teama difuză a fetiţei faţă de „interiorul" său, teamă care adesea se va perpetua de-a lungul întregii ei vieţi de femeie. Ea este extrem de preocupată de tot ceea ce se petrece înăuntrul este încă de la început mult mai opacă în propriii ei ochi, mai profund învestită cu misterul vieţii decît bărbatul. Prin faptul că are un alter ego în care se recunoaşte, băieţelul poate să-şi asume cu mai multă îndrăzneală subiectivitatea: însuşi obiectul în care se alienează devine un simbol al autonomiei, al transcendenţei, al puterii; el îşi măsoară lungimea penisului; îşi compară lungimea jetului urinar cu acela al camarazilor săi; mai tîrziu, erecţia, ejacularea vor deveni surse de satisfacţie şi de sfidare. În schimb, fetiţa nu se poate încarna în nici o parte din ea însăşi. Drept compensaţie, i se pune în mîini, pentru a îndeplini faţă de ea rolul de alter ego, un obiect ciudat: o păpuşă. Trebuie să spunem că în franceză, „păpuşă" se numeşte şi bandajul cu care se înveleşte un deget rănit: un deget îmbrăcat, separat de celelalte, este privit cu amuzament şi cu un soi de mîndrie, copilul schiţează faţă de acest deget un proces de înstrăinare. Însă o figurină cu faţă umană - sau, în lipsa acesteia, un ştiulete de porumb, chiar o bucat de lemn - va înlocui în cea mai satisf c toare ă ă ă manieră acest dublu, această jucărie naturală care este penisul. Marea diferenţă este că, pe de o parte, păpuşa reprezintă corpul în totalitate şi că, pe de altă parte, ea este un lucru pasiv. Prin aceasta, fetiţa va fi încurajată să se alieneze în propria-i persoană şi s-o considere în întregime ca fiind un dat inert. În timp ce băiatul se caută pe sine în penis ca subiect autonom, fetiţa îşi alintă şi îşi împodobeşte păpuşa aşa cum ea însăşi visează să fie alintată şi împodobită; şi invers, se imaginează pe sine ca fiind o păpuşă minunată. ^ Prin complimente şi bombăneli, prin imagini şi cuvinte, ea descoperă sensul cuvintelor „frumoasă" şi „urîtă"; va şti în curînd că pentru a plăcea trebuie să fie „frumoasă ca o cadra"; va încerca să semene cu această imagine, se va deghiza, se va privi în oglindă, se va compara cu prinţesele şi cu zînele din poveşti. Un exemplu frapant al acestei cochetării infantile ne este furnizat de Mărie Bashkirtseff. Fără îndoială că nu a fost o întîmplare faptul că, înţărcată tîrziu (avea trei ani şi jumătate) ea a încercat atît de puternic, către vîrsta de patru-cinci ani, nevoia de a fi admirată, de a exista pentru ceilalţi; şocul a fost, probabil, violent pentru o fetiţă atît de mare, iar ea a căutat cu şi mai * Analogia între femeie şi păpuşă se menţine şi la vîrsta adultă: în franceză. femeia este numită vulgar „păpuşă", în engleză, se spune că o femeie împodobită este „dolled up'\ 18 multă pasiune să treacă peste despărţirea care i se impunea: „La vîrsta de cinci ani, scria ea în jurnal, mă îmbrăcam cu dantele de-ale mamei, îmi puneam flori în păr şi veneam să dansez în salon. Eram marea dansatoare Patipa, şi toată casa se strîngea acolo ca să mă privească. .." Acest narcisism apare atît de precoce la fetiţă şi va juca în viaţa femeii un rol atît de primordial, încît sîntem gata să-1 considerăm ca fiind emanaţia unui misterios instinct feminin. Dar tocmai am văzut că nu un destin anatomic îi dictează această atitudine fetiţei. Diferenţa dintre ea şi băiat este un fapt pe care îl poate asuma într-o mulţime de feluri. Desigur, penisul constituie un privilegiu, dar preţul său se micşorează în mod natural atunci cînd copilul îşi pierde interesul pentru funcţiile sale excretorii şi se socializează: dacă, o dată depăşită vîrsta de opt-nouă ani, penisul îşi mai păstrează ceva din acest prestigiu, aceasta se întîmplă pentru că între timp a devenit simbolul unei virilităţi valorizate din punct de vedere social. Într-adevăr, influenţa educaţiei şi a mediului este aici imensă. Toţi copiii încearcă să compenseze separaţia înţărcării prin manevre de seducţie şi de paradă; băiatul este obligat să depăşească acest stadiu, este eliberat de narcisismul său - transferat asupra penisului - în timp ce fetiţa este încurajată în această tendinţă de a deveni obiect care este comună tuturor copiilor. Păpuşa o ajută să facă acest lucru, dar nici ea nu mai are aici un rol determinant; şi băiatul poate îndrăgi un urs, o marionetă înăuntrul căreia se proiectează; în forma globală a vieţii copilului, fiecare factor, fie că este. vorba de penis sau de păpuşă, îşi cîştigă propria sa greutate. Astfel, pasivitatea care va caracteriza în mod esenţial femeia „feminină" este o trăsătură care se dezvoltă în ea încă din primii săi ani de viaţă. Dar este fals să pretindem că este vorba aici despre un dat biologic; de fapt, este un destin pe care i-1 impun educatorii şi societatea din jurul ei. Şansa imensă a băiatului este că maniera sa de a exista pentru ceilalţi îl încurajează să se afirme pentru sine. El face ucenicia existenţei sale ca mişcare liberă către lume; rivalizează în duritate şi independenţă cu alţi băieţi, le dispreţuieşte pe fete. Căţărîndu-se în copaci, bătîndu-se cu tovarăşii de joacă, înfruntîndui în jocuri violente, îşi percepe trupul ca pe un mijloc de a domina natura şi ca pe un instrument de luptă; se mîndreşte cu muşchii săi aşa cum se mîndreşte cu sexul său: prin intermediul jocurilor, sporturilor, luptelor, sfidărilor, încercărilor de tot felul, cunoaşte lec iile severe ale violen ei; înva s încaseze lovituri, sa dispre uiasc ţ ţ ţă ă ţ ă durerea, să refuze lacrimile vîrstei fragede. Întreprinde, inventează, îndrăzneşte. Desigur, el se simte privit de ochii semenilor lui; îşi pune în discuţie virilitatea, şi vor urma multe probleme în raport cu adulţii şi cu tovarăşii săi. Dar foarte important este faptul că nu există o opoziţie fundamentală între preocuparea pentru această figură 19 obiectivă care este a sa şi voinţa de a se afirma în proiecte concrete. Făptuind, el se face fiinţă, dintr-o dată. Dimpotrivă, în cazul femeii asistăm, încă de la început, la un conflict între existenţa sa autonomă şi cerinţa de a fi altceva; este învăţată că, pentru a plăcea, trebuie să caute să placă, trebuie să se transforme în obiect, să renunţe la autonomia ei. Este tratată ca o păpuşă vie şi i se refuză libertatea; astfel se conturează un cerc vicios; deoarece, cu cît îşi va exersa mai puţin libertatea pentru a înţelege, cu atît va găsi în ea mai puţine resurse, cu atît mai puţin va îndrăzni să se afirme ca subiect; dacă ar fi încurajată, ar putea manifesta aceeaşi vie exuberanţă, aceeaşi curiozitate, acelaşi spirit de iniţiativă, aceeaşi îndrăzneală ca şi băiatul. Aceasta se întîmplă adesea cînd unei fetite i se dă o creştere virilă; este cruţată atunci de multe probleme.1 E interesant de observat că adesea acesta e genul de educaţie pe care taţii preferă să-1 dea fiicelor lor. Majoritatea femeilor care au fost crescute de un bărbat scapă de tarele feminităţii. Dar moravurile se opun ca fetele să fie tratate la fel ca băieţii. Am cunoscut într-un sat fetiţe de trei şi de patru ani pe care tatăl lor le obliga să poarte pantaloni. Toţi copii le persecutau: „Sînt fete sau băieţi?", şi pretindeau să verifice aceasta, astfel încît fetiţele au ajuns să-i implore pe părinţi să le îmbrace în rochii. Doar dacă nu cumva duce o viaţă foarte solitară, chiar dacă părinţii o lasă să se poarte băieţeşte, anturajul fetiţei, prietenele, profesorii vor fi şocaţi. Vor exista întotdeauna mătuşi, bunici, verişoare pentru a contrabalansa influenţa tatălui. Normal, rolul tatălui în privinţa fetiţelor este secundar. Unul dintre blestemele care atîrnă deasupra femeii -Michelet 1-a semnalat - este faptul că, în copilărie, este abandonată în grija femeilor. Şi băiatul este mai întîi crescut de mama sa; dar ea îi respectă virilitatea, şi astfel băiatul îi scapă din mîini foarte repede2, în timp ce fata va fi în mod necesar integrată de către mamă lumii feminine. Vom vedea mai departe cît de complexe sînt raporturile între mamă şi fiică; fiica este pentru mamă în acelaşi timp dublul său şi o alta, în acelaşi timp îndrăgită imperios şi privită cu ostilitate; ea îi impune copilei propriul ei destin: este un mod de a-şi revendica orgolios feminitatea şi în acelaşi timp de a se răzbuna pe această feminitate. Acelaşi proces se întîlneşte la pederaşti, la jucători, la drogaţi, la toţi cei care se simt flataţi şi totodată sînt umiliţi de faptul că aparţin unei anumite confrerii: ei încearcă să cîştige adepţi cu un prozelitism ardent Astfel, femeile, cînd le este încredinţată o fetiţă, se străduiesc, 1 Cel puţin în fragedă copilărie. În starea actuală a societăţii, conflictele adolescenţei ar putea fi, dimpotrivă, accentuate pînă la exasperare. 2 Bineînţeles, sînt foarte multe excepţii; dar rolul mamei în formarea băia tului nu poate fi studiat aici. 20 cu un zel şi o aroganţă în care se amestecă ranchiuna, să o transforme într-o femeie asemenea lor. Şi chiar o mamă generoasă, care doreşte cu sinceritate binele copilei sale, va gîndi de obicei că este mai prudent să o transforme într-o „femeie adevărată" deoarece astfel societatea o va accepta mai uşor. I se dau astfel drept prietene alte fetiţe, trăieşte printre matroane ca pe vremea gineceului, i se aleg cărţi şi jocuri care o iniţiază în destinul său, i se revarsă în urechi comorile înţelepciunii feminine, i se propun virtuţi feminine, este învăţată să gătească, să coasă, să trebăluiască, în acelaşi timp în care e deprins cu artificiile toaletei, cu farmecul, cu pudoarea; este ă îmbrăcată cu haine incomode şi preţioase de care trebuie să aibă grijă, este pieptănată complicat, i se impun reguli de ţinută: stai dreaptă, nu merge ca o raţă; pentru a fi graţioasă, ea va trebui să-şi reprime mişcările spontane, i se cere să nu adopte poziţii de băieţoi, i se interzic exerciţiile violente, nu are voie să se bată: pe scurt, este pregătită să devină, la fel ca surorile ei mai mari, o servitoare şi un idol. Astăzi, datorită cuceririlor feminismului, devine din ce în ce mai normal ca fata să fie încurajată să studieze, să se consacre sporturilor; dar, dacă nu reuşeşte în aceste lucruri, cei din jur sînt gata s-o ierte mult mai uşor decît pe băieţi; reuşita ei este mult mai îngreunată de faptul că de la ea se cere un alt soi de realizare: să fie şi femeie, să nu-şi piardă feminitatea. In primii ani, fetiţa se resemnează fără prea multă greutate să urmeze această soartă. Copilul evoluează în planul jocului şi al visului; a face şi a fi nu se disting net atunci cînd nu este vorba decît de fapte imaginare. Fetiţa poate compensa superioritatea actuală a băieţilor prin promisiunile închise în destinul ei de femeie, pe care deja le realizează în jocurile ei. Cum nu cunoaşte încă decît universul ei infantil, mama îi apare învestită cu mai multă autoritate decît tatăl; îşi imaginează lumea ca pe un soi de matriarhat; îşi imită mama, vrea să se identifice cu ea; adesea chiar inversează rolurile: „Cînd o să fiu eu mare şi tu o să fii mică...", îi spune mamei. Păpuşa nu este numai dublul, ci şi copilul ei, funcţii care se exclud cu atît mai puţin cu cît copilul este într-adevăr pentru mamă un alter ego; cînd fetiţa îşi ceartă, îşi pedepseşte păpuşa, iar apoi o consolează, se apără împotriva mamei sale şi în acelaşi timp se învesteşte pe ea însăşi cu demnitatea de mamă: ea rezumă cele două elemente ale cuplului: vorbeşte cu păpuşa, o educă, îşi afirmă autoritatea suverană asupra ei, uneori chiar îi smulge braţele, o bate, o torturează: aceasta înseamnă că săvîrşeşte prin ea experienţa afirmării subiective şi a alienării. Adesea mama este asociată acestei vieţi imaginare: fetiţa se joacă cu păpuşa de-a mama şi de-a tata, mama fiind, ca şi ea însăşi, părintele păpuşii; este un cuplu din care bărbatul este exclus. Nici aici nu e vorba de nici un „instinct matern" înnăscut şi misterios. Fetiţa constată că în- 21 grijirea copiilor îi revine mamei, aşa este învăţată; tot ceea ce aude, toate cărţile pe care le citeşte, întreaga ei experienţă vine să-i confirme acest lucru; este încurajată să fie încîntată de viitoarele bogăţii, i se dăruiesc păpuşi pentru a le conferi acestora un aspect tangibil. „Vocaţia" sa îi este dictată imperios. Prin faptul că un copil îi apare ca fiind ceva ce îi este sortit şi prin faptul că se interesează de „interiorul" ei mai mult decît un băiat, fetiţa este deosebit de curioasă în privinţa misterului procreaţiei; ea încetează curînd să mai creadă că bebeluşii se nasc din verze sau că sînt aduşi de barză; mai ales în cazul în care mama sa îi face alţi fraţi şi surori, învaţă repede că bebeluşii se formează în burta maternă. De altfel, părinţii din ziua de azi nu învăluie naşterea copiilor cu atîta mister cum o făceau generaţiile de mai înainte; fetiţa, în general, mai mult se minunează decît se sperie, pentru că fenomenul îi apare drept ceva magic, căruia încă nu-i înţelege toate implicaţiile psihologice. Ea ignoră de obicei rolul tatălui şi presupune că femeia rămîne însărcinată prin absorbţia anumitor alimente, ceea ce este o temă legendară (în poveşti, reginele nasc o fetiţă sau un băieţel după ce au mîncat cutare sau cutare fruct sau peşte) şi care face să existe mai tîrziu, la unele femei, o legătură între ideea de gestaţie şi aceea de sistem digestiv. Ansamblul acestor probleme şi al acestor descoperiri absoarbe o mare parte din interesul fetiţei şi îi hrăneşte imaginaţia. Voi cita ca fiind tipic exemplul cules de Jung1, care prezintă remarcabile analogii cu acela al micului Hans, analizat de Freud cam în aceeaşi vreme: Pe la vîrsta de trei ani, Ana a început să-i întrebe pe părinţii ei de unde vin nounăscuţii; cum auzise spunîndu-se despre ei că sînt „îngeraşi", mai întîi a crezut că, atunci cînd oamenii mor, se duc în cer şt se reîncarnează sub formă de nou-născuţi. Cînd avea patru ani, mama ei i-a n scut un fr ior; feti a p rea a nu fi remarcat sarcina ă ăţ ţ ă mamei, dar a doua zi după naştere, cînd a văzut-o culcată, a privit-o cu jenă şi neîncredere şi pînă la urmă a întrebat-o: „N-ai să mori, nu-i aşa?" A fost trimisă cîtva timp la bunica ei, iar la întoarcere a găsit o doică lîngă patul micuţului; a devenit geloasă pe fratele ei: se strîmba, îşi spunea singură poveşti, nu mai asculta de nimeni şi ameninţa că va pleca din nou la bunică-sa; adesea îşi acuza mama că nu-i spusese adevărul, fiindcă bănuia că o minţise în legătură cu naşterea copilului; simţind în mod obscur că e o diferenţă între a „avea" un copil în calitate de doică şi în calitate de mamă, a întrebat-o pe maică-sa: „O să devin şi eu o femeie ca tine?" A căpătat obiceiul să-şi cheme părinţii ţipînd tare în toiul nopţii; şi cum se vorbea mult în jurul ei de cutremurele de pămînt de la Messina, şi-a făcut din acesteajpretextul angoaselor sale; punea fără încetare întrebări despre acest subiect. Intr-o zi, a început să întrebe pe neaşteptate: „De ce Sophie este mai mică decît mine? Unde era Fritz înainte să se nască? 1 JUNG. Conflictele sufletului infantil. 22 Era în cer? Ce făcea acolo? De ce a coborît de-acolo abia acum?" Mama ei i-a explicat în cele din urmă că frăţiorul ei crescuse în pîntecele ei precum plantele în pămînt Ana păru încîntată la această idee. Apoi a întrebat: „A ieşit singur?" „Da." „Dar cum, din moment ce nu poate merge singur?" „A ieşit tîrîndu-se." înseamnă că ai o gaură acolo?" (arătînd spre burtă) sau a ieşit pe gură?" Fără a mai aştepta răspunsul, a declarat că ştia ea că 1-a adus barza; dar seara a zis deodată: „Fratele meu^ este în Italia; are o casă de stofă şi de sticlă care nu se poate nărui", şi a încetat să se mai intereseze de cutremurele de pămînt şi să mai ceară să vadă fotografii cu erupţii. Încă le mai vorbea despre barză păpuşilor ei, dar fără nici o convingere. Curînd a început să manifeste un alt soi de curiozitate. Văzîndu-şi tatăl în pat, 1-a întrebat:, ,De ce eşti în pat? Ai şi tu o plantă în burtă?" A povestit un vis pe care-1 avusese: visase arca lui Noe: „Şi dedesubt, era un capac ce se deschidea şi toate animăluţele cădeau prin deschizătură"; într-adevăr, arca lui Noe se deschidea prin acoperiş. Din acel moment, a început să aibă coşmaruri din nou: se putea deduce că acum se întreba care era rolul tatălui. O doamnă gravidă i-a făcut într-o zi o vizită mamei sale, iar aceasta, a doua zi, a văzut-o pe Ana punîndu-şi sub rochie o păpuşă şi apoi scoţînd-o încet, cu capul în jos, spunînd: „Vezi, uite copilaşul cum iese, e aproape cu totul afară". După cîtva timp, mîncînd o portocală, a zis: „Vreau s-o mănînc şi s-o fac să coboare pînă jos, pînă în fundul burţii, şi atunci o să am un copil", într-o dimineaţă, cînd tatăl ei era în baie, a sărit în pat, s-a întins pe burtă şi a început să dea din picioare, zicînd: „Aşa face taţi, nu-i aşa?" Timp de cinci luni, păru să se dezintereseze de preocupările sale; apoi a început să manifeste neîncredere şi la adresa tatălui ei: a crezut că voise s-o înece etc. Într-o zi, pe cînd se juca plantînd seminţe în pămînt sub supravegherea grădinarului, şi-a întrebat tatăl: „Şi ochii au fost plantaţi în cap? Şi părul?" Tatăl i-a spus că acestea erau deja în germene în corpul copilului înainte ca acesta să se dezvolte. Atunci fetiţa a întrebat: „Dar cum a intrat în mama micul Fritz? Cine 1-a plantat în corpul ei? Şi pe tine cine te-a plantat în corpul mamei tale? Şi pe unde a ieşit micul Fntz?" Tatăl ei i-a zis zîmbind: „Tu ce crezi?" Atunci ea şi-a arată organele sexuale: „Pe aici a ieşit?" „Pe-acolo." „Dar cum a intrat în mama? Cineva a semănat în ea sămînţă?" Atunci tatăl i-a spus că tatăl este acela care dă sămînţa. Fetiţa a părut satisfăcută şi a doua zi şi-a tachinat mama: „Taţi mi-a povestit că Fritz era un îngeraş şi că 1-a adus barza". Sa arătat mult mai calmă decît înainte, şi totuşi a avut un vis în care vedea nişte grădinari urinînd, iar printre ei era şi tatăl său; a mai visat, după ce-1 văzuse pe grădinar ajustînd un sertar, că acesta îi ajusta organele genitale; era în mod evident preocupată de rolul exact al tatălui. Se pare că, aproape complet instruită la vîrsta de cinci ani, n-a mai încercat apoi nici un fel de tulburare. Povestea este caracteristică, deşi adesea fetiţa se întreabă mult mai puţin precis despre rolul jucat de tat , iar ă părinţii se arată mult 1 Era vorba de un frate mai mare, fictiv, care avea un rol foarte important în jocunle ei. 23 mai evazivi cînd este vorba despre acest subiect O mulţime de fetiţe îşi ascund sub şorţuleţ perne pentru a se juca de-a gravidele, sau îşi plimbă păpuşa între cutele fustei şi o lasă să cadă în leagăn, sau o alăptează la sîn. Băieţii, ca şi fetiţele, admiră misterul maternităţii; toţi copii au o imaginaţie ,,în profunzime" care îi face să presimtâ în interiorul lucrurilor comori ascunse; toţi sînt sensibil la miracolul „îmbucării", păpuşi care închid în ele alte păpuşi mai mici, cutii conţinînd alte cutii, viniete care se reproduc sub o formă redusă chiar în miezul lor; toţi sînt fermecaţi cînd sub ochii lor este desfăcut un mugure, cînd li se arată un pui într-o coajă de ou sau cînd se desfăşoară, într-o chiuvetă cu apă, surpriza „florilor japoneze". Un băieţel, desfăcînd un ou de Paşti plin de ouă de zahăr, a exclamat: „O! Uite o mamă!" A face să iasă din pîntece un copil este la fel de frumos ca un truc de prestidigitator. Mama apare înzestrată cu puterea mirifică a zînelor. Mulţi băieţi sînt nefericiţi că le este refuzat un asemenea privilegiu. Dacă, mai tîrziu, iau ouăle din cuiburi, calcă în picioare plantele tinere, dacă distrug viaţa din jurul lor cu un fel de furie toate acestea se întîmplă fiindcă se răzbună pentru faptul că nu sînt în stare să-i dea naştere; în timp se fetiţa este fermecată la gîndul că într-o zi va putea şi ea să dea viaţă. În afară de această speranţă concretizată în jocul cu păpuşile, viaţa cotidiană îi oferă şi ea fetiţei posibilităţi de afirmare. O mare parte dm treburile casnice pot fi îndeplinite de o fetiţă nu prea mare; de obicei, băiatul este scutit de acestea; dar surorii sale i se permite, i se cere chiar, să măture, să şteargă praful, să cureţe legume, să spele bebeluşul, să supravegheze inhicarea pusă la fiert în special sora mai mare este adesea asociată treburilor mamei; fie din comoditate, fie din ostilitate ori sadism, mama transferă asupra ei un mare număr dintre sarcinile ce-i reveneau; fetiţa este atunci integrată precoce universului seriozităţii; sensul importanţei sale o va ajuta să-şi asume feminitatea; dar fericita gratuitate, nepăsarea copilărească îi sînt refuzate; femeie înainte de vreme, ea cunoaşte mult prea curînd limitele pe care această specificare le impune fiinţei omeneşti; ajunge adultă în adolescenţă, ceea ce dă un caracter singular evoluţiei sale. Copila supraîncărcată de sarcini poate fi prematur transformată în sclavă, condamnată la o existenţă lipsită de bucurie. Dar dacă nu i se cere decît un efort pe măsura ei, încearcă o mare mîndrie simţindu-se eficace ca un om mare şi se bucură să fie solidară cu adulţii. Această solidaritate este posibilă prin faptul că de la copilă pînă la gospodină nu este o distanţă considerabilă. Un bărbat specializat în meseria sa este separat de stadiul infantil prin anii de ucenicie; activităţile tatălui sînt profund misterioase pentru băiat; în el abia se schiţează bărbatul care va fi mai tîrziu. Dimpotrivă, activitatea mamei îi este accesibilă fetiţei; „Este deja o femeiuşcă", spun despre ea părinţii, şi adesea 24 este apreciată ca fiind mai precoce decît băiatul; într-adevăr, ea este mai aproape de stadiul adult tocmai pentru că acest stadiu se păstrează în mod tradiţional la majoritatea femeilor mai infantile. Fapt este că fetiţa se simte precoce, că este flatată să joace pe lîngă ultimii născuţi rolul unei „mici mame"; îi convine să devină importantă, vorbeşte cumpănit, dă ordine, îşi ia aere de superioritate faţă de fraţii ei închişi în cercul copilăriei, îşi tratează mama ca de la egal la egal. In ciuda acestor compensaţii, ea nu acceptă fără părere de rău destinul care îi este atribuit; crescînd, va invidia virilitatea băieţilor. Se întîmplă ca părinţii şi bunicii să ascundă prost faptul că ar fi preferat un vlăstar de sex masculin; sau să arate mai multă afec iune fratelui decît surorii: anchetele au ar tat c majoritatea p ţ ă ă ărinţilor doresc să aibă mai degrabă fii decît fiice. Băieţilor li se vorbeşte, cu mai multă gravitate şi stimă, li se recunosc mai multe drepturi; ei înşişi le tratează pe fete cu dispreţ, nu le admit în grupul lor, jucîndu-se numai între ei, le insultă; între altele, le numesc „pişăcioase", deşteptînd prin acest cuvînt umilinţa infantilă a fetiţelor. In Franţa, în şcolile mixte, casta băieţilor o oprimă şi o persecută deliberat pe aceea a fetelor. Totuşi, dacă acestea vor să intre în competiţie cu ei, să se bată cu ei, sînt certate. Ele sînt de două ori invidioase pentru activităţile prin care se disting băieţii: pe de o parte, au o dorinţă spontană de a-şi afirma puterea asupra lumii, pe de altă parte, protestează împotriva situaţiei de inferioritate la care sînt condamnate. Suferă, între altele, pentru că li se interzice să se urce în copaci, pe scări, pe acoperişuri. Adler remarcă faptul că noţiunile de „sus" şi de „jos" au o mare importanţă, ideea de elevare spaţială im-plicînd o superioritate spirituală, cum reiese dintr-un mare număr de mituri eroice; a urca pe un pisc, pe un vîrf, înseamnă a te ridica deasupra lumii ca un subiect suveran; între băieţi, acesta este un pretext de sfidare frecvent. Fetiţa căreia îi sînt interzise aceste isprăvi şi care, aşezată la poalele unui copac sau ale unei stînci, vede deasupra ei băieţii triumfători se simte cu trup şi suflet inferioară. Acelaşi lucru se petrece şi atunci cînd rămîne în urmă la o întrecere sau la un concurs de sărituri sau cînd este aruncată la pămînt într-o încăierare, ori pur şi simplu lăsată deoparte. Cu cît copila creşte, cu atît universul ei se lărgeşte, cu atît superioritatea masculină se afirmă mai mult. Foarte adesea, identificarea cu mama nu mai apare ca o soluţie satisfăcătoare; dacă fetiţa îşi acceptă mai întîi vocaţia feminină, o face nu ca să abdice, ci, dimpotrivă, pentru că vrea să domine; ea se vrea matroană pentru că societatea matroanelor i se pare privilegiată; dar atunci cînd cunoştinţele ei, studiile, jocurile, lecturile o smulg din cercul matern, ea înţelege că nu femeile, ci bărbaţii sînt stăpînii lumii. Această revelaţie 25 - mult mai mult decît descoperirea penisului - îi modifică imperios conştiinţa propriei ei persoane. Ierarhia sexelor i se descoperă mai întîi în experienţa familială; înţelege puţin cîte puţin că, deşi autoritatea tatălui nu se face simţită zi de zi, ea este aceea care domină; prin faptul că nu este înjosită, se acoperă cu şi mai multă strălucire; chiar dacă, de fapt, mama domneşte ca o stăpînă în căsnicie, ea are de obicei abilitatea de a aşeza înainte voinţa tatălui; în momentele importante, mama cere, recompensează sau pedepseşte prin el, în numele lui. Viaţa tatălui este înconjurată de un misterios prestigiu: orele pe care le petrece acastă, camera unde lucrează, obiectele care-1 înconjoară, ocupaţiile, maniile lui au un caracter sacru. El este cel care hrăneşte familia, el este şeful ei şi cel care răspunde de ea. De obicei el lucrează în afara casei şi prin el familia comunică cu restul lumii: este întruchiparea acestei lumi aventuroase, dificile, imense şi minunate; este transcendenţa, este Dumnezeu.1 Asta percepe prin simţurile sale copilul în puterea braţelor care îl ridică, în forţa trupului lîngă care se ghemuieşte. Mama este detronată de el precum odinioară Isis de către Ra şi Glia de către Soare. Dar situaţia copilei s-a schimbat foarte mult; ea este chemată să devină într-o zi o femeie asemănătoare atotputernicei mame - ea nu va fi niciodată tatăl suveran; legătura dintre ea şi mamă era una de emulaţie activă - din partea tatălui nu poate decît să aştepte pasiv o valorizare. Băiatul sesizează superioritatea paternă printr-un sentiment de rivalitate, în timp ce fetiţa o suportă cu o admiraţie neputincioasă. Am vorbit deja despre faptul că ceea ce Freud numeşte „complexul Electrei" nu este, aşa cum pretinde acesta, o dorinţă sexuală; este o abdicare profundă a subiectului care consimte să se transforme în obiect prin supunere şi adoraţie. Dacă tatăl simte pentru fetiţă tandreţe, aceasta îşi simte existenţa magnific justificată; este înzestrată cu toate darurile pe care ceilalţi trebuie să le cîştige cu mare greutate; este copleşită şi divinizat . Este posibil ca tot restul vie ii sale s caute aceast plenitudine ă ţ ă ă şi această pace. Dacă dragostea îi este refuzată, ea poate să se simtă pentru totdeauna vinovată şi condamnată; sau poate căuta aiurea o valorizare a fiinţei ei, devenind astfel indiferentă sau chiar ostilă tatălui ei. Tatăl nu este, de altfel, singurul care deţine cheile lumii: toţi bărbaţii participă în mod normal la prestigiul viril; nu există nici un motiv ca ei să fie consideraţi „substitute" ale tatălui. Prin faptul că sînt bărbaţi, bunicii, fraţii mai mari, unchii, taţii prietenelor, prietenii casei, profesorii, preoţii, 1 „Persoana lui generoasă îmi inspira o mare dragoste şi o teamă extremă..." spune doamna de Noailles vorbind de tatăl său. „în primul rînd mă uimea. Primul bărbat o uimeşte pe fetiţă. Simţeam că totul depinde de el." medicii o fascinează imediat pe fetiţă. Consideraţia emoţionată pe care femeile adulte o aduc Bărbatului ar fi de ajuns să-1 urce pe un piedestal.1 Totul contribuie la confirmarea acestei ierarhii în ochii fetiţei. Cultura ei istorică, literară, cîntecele, legendele cu care este obişnuită încă din leagăn exaltă cultul bărbatului. Bărbaţii au făcut Grecia, Imperiul Roman, Franţa şi toate naţiunile, au descoperit pămîntul şi au inventat instrumentele destinate exploatării lui, l-au guvernat, lau populat cu statui, cu tablouri şi cărţi. Literatura pentru copii, mitologia, poveştile, povestirile reflectă miturile create prin orgoliul şi prin dorinţele bărbaţilor: prin ochii bărbaţilor, fetiţa explorează lumea şi îşi descifrează destinul. Superioritatea masculină este strivitoare: Perseu, Hercule, David, Ahile, Lancelot, Duguesclin, Bayard, Napoleon, cîţi bărbaţi pentru o singură Ioana d'Arc! Şi chiar şi în spatele acesteia se profilează marea figură masculină a arhanghelului Mihail! Nimic mai plictisitor decît cărţile care descriu viaţa femeilor celebre: sînt doar nişte palide figuri pe lîngă acelea, ale bărbaţilor, iar majoritatea se scaldă în umbra vreunui erou masculin. Eva n-a fost creată pentru ea însăşi, ci ca tovarăşă a lui Adam, scoasă din coasta lui; în Biblie există doar cîteva femei ale căror acţiuni sînt notorii: Ruth n-a făcut altceva decît să-şi găsească un soţ. Ester a obţinut iertarea evreilor îngenunchind în faţa lui Assuerus, şi pe deasupra nu era decît un instrument docil în mîinile lui Mardoheu; Judith a avut mai multă îndrăzneală, dar şi ea se supunea preoţilor, iar isprava ei are ceva dubios: n-ar putea fi comparată cu triumful pur şi strălucitor al tînărului David. Zeiţele din mitologie sînt frivole şi capricioase şi toate tremură în faţa lui Zeus; în timp ce Prometeu fură, cu un gest superb, focul din cer, Pandora deschide cutia şi slobozeşte pe Pămînt nenorocirile. Există, e adevărat, cîteva vrăjitoare, cîteva femei bătrîne care au o putere redutabilă în poveşti. Între altele, în Grădina Paradisului a lui Andersen figura Mamei Vuiturilor aminteşte de 1 Este remarcabil că acest cult al tatălui se întîlneşte mai ales la fetiţa cea mai mare; tatăl se interesează mai mult de prima sa progenitură; adesea el îşi consolează fiica, precum şi pe fiu, cînd mama este acaparată de nou-veniţi, iar fetiţa se ataşează cu ardoare de el. Dimpotrivă, pentru mezină tatăl trebuie întotdeauna împărţit cu cineva; de obicei este geloasă pe tatăl său şi pe sora ei mai mare; se fixează asupra acestei surori pe care complezenţa tatălui o învăluie cu un mare prestigiu sau se întoarce către mamă ori se revoltă împotriva familiei şi caută sprijin în afară. În familiile numeroase, sora cea mai mică îşi află, dimpotrivă, un loc privilegiat Bineînţeles, o mulţime de împrejurări pot motiva predilecţii singulare ale tatălui. Dar aproape toate cazurile pe care le cunosc eu confirmă această observaţie despre atitudinile inversate ale surorii mai mari şi ale celei mai mici. 26 27 Marea Zei primitiv ; cei patru fii ai s i i se supun tremurînd de fric ţă ă ă ă, ea îi bate şi îi închide în saci atunci cînd nu o asculţi Dar acestea nu sînt nişte personaje atrăgătoare. Mai seducătoare sînt zînele, sirenele şi ondinele, care scapă de sub dominaţia masculină. Dar existenţa lor este nesigură, abia individualizată; ele intervin în lumea umană fără a avea un destin propriu; cum devine femeie, micuţa sirenă a lui Andersen cunoaşte jugul dragostei şi este menită suferinţei, în povestirile contemporane, ca şi în legendele vechi, bărbatul este eroul privilegiat. Cărţile doamnei de Segur sînt o curioasă excepţie, descriind o societate matriarhală în care soţul, cînd nu este absent, are un rol ridicol; dar de obicei, imaginea tatălui este, ca şi în lumea reală, nimbată de glorie. Sub egida tatălui divinizat prin absenţă se desfăşoară dramele feminine din Femeiuşcă. În romanele de aventuri băieţii fac înconjurul lumii, călătoresc pe vapoare ca marinari, se hrănesc în junglă cu fructul arborelui de piine. Realitatea confirmă romanele şi legendele. Toate evenimentele importante li se întîmplă bărbaţilor. Dacă fetiţa citeşte ziare, dacă ascultă conversaţiile celor mari, constată că, astăzi ca şi altădată, bărbaţii conduc lumea. Şefii de state, generalii, exploratorii, muzicienii, pictorii pe care-i admiră sînt bărbaţi; nişte bărbaţi care fac să-i bată inima de entuziasm. Acest prestigiu se reflectă în lumea supranaturală. În general, în urma rolului pe care- 1 joacă în viaţa femeilor religia, fetiţa, care este în mai mare măsură decît fratele ei dominată de mamă, suferă mai mult influenţele religioase. Or, în religiile occidentale, Dumnezeu Tatăl este un bărbat, un bătrîn înzestrat cu un atribut specific viril: o barbă albă şi bogată.1 Pentru creştini, Christ este, şi mai concret, un bărbat în carne şi oase, cu barbă lungă şi blondă. După teologi, îngerii nu au sex; însă poartă nume masculine şi se arată sub figura unor tineri adolescenţi. Emisarii lui Dumnezeu pe Pămînt: papa, episcopii cărora li se sărută inelul, preotul care ţine slujba, cel care predică, cel dinaintea căruia îngenunchezi la confesional, toţi sînt bărbaţi. Pentru o fetiţă pioasă, raporturile cu tatăl etern sînt analoage acelora pe care le are cu tatăl terestru; pentru că acestea se derulează în planul imaginarului, abandonul pe care îl cunoaşte este şi mai total. Religia catolică, între altele, exercită asupra ei cea mai tulbure 1 „Pe de altă parte, nu mai sufeream de neputinţa de a-1 vedea pe Dumnezeu, căci reuşisem de puţin timp să mi-1 imaginez sub trăsăturile bunicului meu care murise; această imagine era, pentru a spune adevărul, mai degrabă omenească; dar o divinizasem separînd de bust capul bunicului şi aplicîndu-1 mental pe un fond de cer albastru pe care norii albi îi puneau un colier", povesteşte Yassu Gauclere în Portocala albastră. 28 dintre influenţe.1 Fecioara întîmpină în genunchi cuvintele îngerului: „Sînt roaba lui Dumnezeu" răspunde ea. Maria-Magdalena se prosternează la picioarele lui Christ, şi i le şterge cu lungile ei plete de femeie. Sfintele îşi declară în genunchi dragostea lor pentru un Christ strălucitor. În genunchi, în mireasma de tămîie, copila se abandonează privirii lui Dumnezeu şi a îngerilor: privirii bărbatului. S-a insistat adesea asupra analogiilor dintre limbajul erotic şi limbajul mistic al femeilor; de pildă, Sfînta Tereza a Copilului lisus scrie: O, iubitul meu.de dragul tău accept să nu-ţi văd aici pe pămînt dulceaţa privirii, să nu simt sărutul de nedescris al gurii tale, dar te implor să mă aprinzi cu dragostea ta... Lasă-mi, iubite, ochii să-ntrevadă Surîsul tău dintîi, dulceaţa-i blîtidă Delirului de foc mă lasă pradă Şi-n inima-ţi. ftinţa-mi să se-ascundă! Vreau să fiu fascinată de privirea ta divină, vreau să devin prada dragostei tale. Într-o zi, îmi spune speranţa, te vei pogorî asupra mea ducîndu-mă în căminul dragostei, mă vei cufunda, în sfirşit în acest abis arzător ca să mă faci pentru totdeauna fericita-i victimă. Dar nu trebuie s tragem de aici concluzia c aceste efuziuni sînt întotdeauna ă ă sexuale; mai degrabă, cînd se dezvoltă sexualitatea feminină, ea este pătrunsă de sentimentul religios pe care femeia 1-a închinat bărbatului încă din copilărie. E adevărat că fetiţa cunoaşte alături de confesor şi chiar la piciorul altarului pustiu un fior foarte asemănător cu acela pe care-1 va simţi mai tîrziu în braţele iubitului ei: aceasta se întîinplă pentru că dragostea feminină este una dintre formele de experienţă în care o conştiinţă se face obiect pentru o fiinţă care o transcende; şi mai sînt şi deliciile pasive pe care tînăra credincioasă le gustă în umbra bisericii. Prosternată, cu chipul ascuns în mîini, ea cunoaşte miracolul renunţării: în genunchi, urcă la cer; abandonul ei în braţele Domnului îi asigură o Adormire a Maicii Domnului împrejmuită de nori şi de îngeri. Pe această experienţă minunată calchiază viitorul ei terestru. Copila poate să-1 descopere pe multe alte căi: totul o invită să se abandoneze în vis în braţele bărbaţilor, pentru a fi transportată în Este neîndoielnic faptul că femeile sînt infinit mai pasive, mai supuse bărbatului, servile şi umilite în ţările catolice (Italia, Spania, Franţa), decît la protestanţi (ţările scandinave şi anglo-saxone). Şi aceasta se datoreşte în mare parte propriei lor atitudini: cultul Fecioarei, confesiunea etc. le invită la masochism. 29 ceruri. Învaţă că pentru a fi fericită trebuie să fie iubită; pentru a fi iubită, trebuie să aştepte dragostea Femeia este Frumoasa din pădurea adormită, Piele de măgar, Cenuşăreasa, Albă;ca-Zăpada, cea care primeşte şi asupra căreia se răsfrînge acţiunea. În cîntece, în poveşti, tînărul este cel care pleacă aventuros în căutarea femeii; el străpunge dragonii, se luptă cu uriaşii; ea este închisă într-un turn, într-un palat, într-o grădină, întro peşteră, înlănţuită de o stîncă, captivă, adormită: ea aşteaptă. Într-o zi va veni prinţul meu... Some day he'll come along, the man I Iove... cîntecele populare îi insuflă visuri de răbdare şi de speranţă. Suprema necesitate pentru o femeie este să farmece inima unui bărbat; chiar dacă sînt îndrăzneţe, aventuroase, toate eroinele aspiră la această recompensă; şi cel mai adesea nu se cere de la ele altă virtute decît aceea a frumuseţii. Este uşor de înţeles că preocuparea pentru înfăţişarea ei poate deveni pentru fetiţă o adevărată obsesie; fie că e vorba despre prinţese sau ciobănite, ele trebuie să fie frumoase pentru a cuceri dragostea şi fericirea. Urîţenia este în mod crud asociată cu răutatea, şi cînd nenorocirile se abat asupra urîtelor, nu se ştie prea bine dacă destinul le pedepseşte pentru crimele lor sau pentru faptul că sînt atît de dizgraţioase. Adesea tinerele frumuseţi promise unui viitor glorios încep prin a apărea în rolul de victimă; poveştile cu Genoveva de Brabant, cu Griselidis nu sînt atît de inocente cum par; dragostea şi suferinţa se înlănţuie aici într-o manieră tulburătoare; căzînd pe treapta cea mai de jos a abjecţiei, femeia îşi asigură cele mai delicioase triumfuri; fie că este vorba de Dumnezeu sau de un bărbat, fetiţa învaţă că numai consimţind la cele mai profunde renunţări va deveni atotputernică: ea se complace într-un masochism care îi promite supreme cuceriri. Sfînta Blandine, albă şi sîngerînd între ghearele leului, Albă-ca-Zăpada, zăcînd ca o moartă întrun sicriu de sticlă, Frumoasa adormită, Atala leşinată, o întreagă cohortă de eroine lovite, pasive, rănite, îngenuncheate, umilite o învaţă pe sora lor mai mică fascinantul prestigiu al frumuseţii martirizate, abandonate, resemnate. Nu este deci deloc uimitor că, în timp ce fratele ei se joacă de-a eroul, fetiţa se joacă de-a martira: păgînii o aruncă în groapa cu lei, Barbă-Albastră o tîrăşte de plete, soţul ei, regele, o exilează în adîncul pădurii; ea se resemnează, suferă, moare şi fruntea ei este aureolată de glorie. „încă de pe vremea cînd eram mică de tot, doream să-mi atrag tandreţea bărbaţilor, să-i fac să se teamă pentru mine, să fiu salvată de ei, să mor în braţele lor", scrie doamna de Noailles. Un exemplu remarcabil al acestor reverii masochiste îl aflăm în Voalul negru de Mane Le Hardouin. La vîrsta de şapte ani, din nu ştiu care coastă, îmi fabricam primul meu bărbat. Era înalt, sub ire, foarte tîn r, îmbr cat cu un costum de satin negru cu mîneci ţ ă ă lungi atîrnînd pînă la pămînt. Părul lung şi blond îi cădea în bucle 30 grele pe umeri... Îl numeam Edmond Apoi a venit ziua cînd i-am dăruit doi fraţi... Cei trei fraţi: Edmond Charles şi Cedric, toţi trei îmbrăcaţi în satin negru, toţi trei blonzi şi subţiri, m-au făcut să cunosc senzaţii stranii de beatitudine. Picioarele lor în pantofi de satin erau atît de frumoase şi mîinile lor atît de fragile, încît năşteau în mine tot felul de sentimente... Am devenit sora lor, Marguerite... Îmi plăcea să mă imaginez supusa fraţilor mei, roaba aflată la cheremul lor. Visam că fratele meu mai mare, Edmond, avea drept de viaţă şi de moarte asupra mea. Niciodată nu-mi era îngăduit să-mi ridic ochii asupra chipului său. Punea să fiu biciuită pentru cele mai neînsemnate motive. Cînd îmi adresa cuvîntul, eram atît de tulburată de teamă şi de părere de rău, încît nu găseam nimic să-i spun şi bolboroseam fără încetare „Da, domnule", „Nu, domnule", cuvinte în care savuram ciudatul deliciu de a mă simţi idioată... Cînd suferinţa pe care mă făcea s-o îndur era prea puternică, murmuram „Mulţumesc, domnule", şi venea un moment în care, aproape leşinată de durere, îmi puneam mîinile la gură ca să nu strig, în timp ce avîntul îmi sfîşia inima, atingînd una dintre acele stări în care ai dori să mori de-atîta fericire. La o vîrstă mai mult sau mai puţin precoce, fetiţa visează că deja a atins vîrsta dragostei; Ia nouă, la zece ani, se amuză fardîndu-se, îşi rotunjeşte artificial corsajul, se deghizează în femeie. Totuşi, nu încearcă nici o experienţă erotică cu băieţaşi de vîrsta ei; dacă i se întîmplă să se joace împreună, prin colturi, de-a „arătatul chestiilor", este numai din simplă curiozitate sexuală. Dar partenerul reveriilor amoroase este un adult, fie pur imaginar, fie eVocat plecînd de la indivizi reali; în acest din urmă caz, copila este satisfăcută să-1 iubească de la distanţă. Vom găsi în amintirile lui Colette Audry1 un foarte bun exemplu al acestor reverii infantile; după cum povesteşte ea, a descoperit dragostea încă de la vîrsta de cinci ani. Aceasta nu avea, fireşte, nici o legătură cu micile plăceri sexuale ale copilăriei, cu satisfacţia pe care-o aveam, de pildă, călărind un anumit scaun din sufragerie sau mîngîindu-mă înainte de a adormi... Singura trăsătură comună între acel sentiment şi plăcere era că le ascundeam pe amîndouă cu foarte mare grijă celor din jurul meu... Dragostea mea pentru acest tînăr consta în a mă gîndi la el înainte să adorm, iinaginîndumi lucruri minunate... La Privas, am fost îndrăgostită succesiv de toţi şefii de cabinet ai tatălui meu... Nu eram prea mîhnită cînd plecau, deoarece ei nu constituiau decît un pretext pentru a-mi fixa reveriile amoroase. Seara, cînd mă culcam, îmi luam revanşa pentru faptul că eram prea timidă şi prea tînără. Pregăteam totul cu grijă, nu-mi era deloc greu să mi-1 imaginez pe iubitul meu, dar trebuia ca eu să mă transform astfel încît să mă văd din interior, căci încetam de a mai fi eu pentru a deveni ea. Mai întîi, eram frumoasă şi aveam optsprezece ani. O cutie de bomboane ini-a fost de mare folos: o cutie drept- 1 Cu ochii amintirii. 31 unghiulară şi plată pe care era desenată o imagine reprezentînd două fete înconjurate de porumbei. Eu eram cea brună cu părul scurt, într-o rochie lungă de muselină. Ne revedeam după nouă ani. El revenea ceva mai maturizat şi era foarte tulburat la vederea minunatei creaturi. Ea părea că abia îşi mai aminteşte de el, era plină de naturaleţe, de indiferenţă şi de spirit. Compuneam pentru această primă întîlnire conversaţii cu adevărat seînte-ietoare. Urmau neînţelegeri, o întreagă cucerire dificilă, ore crude de deznădejde şi de gelozie pentru el. În sfîrşit, la capătul răbdării, el îşi mărturisea dragostea. Ea îl asculta în tăcere şi, în momentul în care el credea că totul e pierdut, îi spunea că tot timpul 1-a iubit, şi se îmbrăţişau timid. Scena se petrecea de obicei pe o bancă într-un parc, seara. Vedeam cele dou forme apropiate, auzeam murmurul vocilor, sim ă ţeam în acest timp contactul cald al trupurilor. Dar de aici înainte totul se destrăma... niciodată nu ajungeam să-mi imaginez căsătoria. A doua zi dimineaţa mă gîndeam puţin la asta în timp ce mă spălam. Nu ştiu de ce figura mea plină de săpun mă îneînta cînd o priveam în oglindă (în restul timpului nu mi se părea că sînt frumoasă) şi mă umplea de speranţă. M-aş fi uitat ore întregi la acest chip ca făcut din nori, puţin înclinat, care părea să mă aştepte departe pe roata viitorului. Dar trebuia să mă grăbesc; după ce mă ştergeam, totul se termina, îmi recăpătăm figura banală de copil, care nu mă mai interesa. Jocurile şi visurile o îndreaptă pe fetiţă spre pasivitate; dar ea este o fiinţă umană înainte de a deveni femeie; şi ea ştie deja că a se accepta ca femeie înseamnă să renunţe la ea însăşi şi să se mutileze. Dacă renunţarea este tentantă, mutilarea e odioasă. Bărbatul, Dragostea sînt încă foarte departe, în ceţurile viitorului; în prezent, fetiţa caută, ca şi fraţii ei, activitatea, autonomia. Povara libertăţii nu este apăsătoare pentru copii deoarece ea nu implică responsabilitate; ei se simt în siguranţă la adăpostul adulţilor; nu sînt tentaţi să scape de aceştia. Elanul spontan către viaţă, înclinaţia pentru joc, pentru rîs, pentru aventură fac ca universul matern să i se pară fetiţei strîmt şi sufocant. Ar dori să scape de autoritatea mamei. Este o autoritate care se exercită într-o manieră mult mai cotidiană şi mai intimă decît cea pe care trebuie s-o accepte băieţii. Rare sînt cazurile în care mama este atît de înţelegătoare şi discretă cum e această „Sido" pe care Colette a descris-o cu dragoste. Fără a mai vorbi de cazurile patologice, atît de frecvente2, în care mama este un soi de călău, satis- ' Spre deosebire de închipuirile masochiste ale doamnei I.e Hardouin, ale Colettei Audry sînt de tip sadic. Ea doreşte ca iubitul ei să fie rănit, în pericol, şi ca ea să-1 salveze cu eroism, nu fără a-1 umili. Aici este o notă personală, caracteristică pentru o femeie care nu va accepta niciodată pasivitatea şi va căuta să-şi cîştige autonomia de fiinţă umană. 2 Cf. V. LEDUC. Asfixia. S. DE TERVAGNES, Ura materia. H. BAZIN. Vipera în pumn. 32 fîrîndu-şi asupra copilului instinctele sale de dominaţie şi sadismul, fiica este obiectul privilegiat în faţa căruia pretinde să se afirme ca subiect suveran; această pretenţie o face pe copilă să se cabreze cu îndărătnicie. Colette Audry a descris această rebeliune, a unei fetiţe normale împotriva unei mame normale: N-aş fi ştiut să spun adevărul, oricît de inocent ar fi fost, căci nu mă simţeam niciodată inocentă în fata mamei. Ea era adultul cel mai important în viaţa mea şi aveam atîta ranchiună împotriva ei, încît nici pînă acuin nu m-ain vindecat. În adîncul meu era un fel de rană tumultuoasă şi feroce a cărei durere ascuţită eram sigură că o regăsesc totdeauna... Nu mă gîndeam: e prea severă, nici: nu are dreptul. Gîndeam: nu, nu, nu, din toate putenle mele. Nu-i reproşam faptul în sine al autorităţii sale, nici ordinele sau interdicţiile arbitrare, îi reproşam că voia să mă îmblînzească. Cîteodată ea spunea asta; cînd nu o spunea, ochii, vocea o spuneau în locul ei. Sau faptul că povestise unor doamne că, după o pedeapsă, copii sînt mai ascultători. Cuvintele astea îmi rămîneau în gît, de neuitat; nu puteam să le vomit, nu puteam nici să le înghit. În această furie se amestecau vinovăţia mea faţă de ea şi ruşinea faţă de mine (căci pînă la urmă mă temeam de ea şi nu aveam la activ, ca represalii, decît cîteva cuvinte violente şi cîteva obrăznicii) dar, cu toate acestea, şi gloria: atîta timp cît rana va fi acolo, atîta timp cît va fi vie furia mută care mă cuprindea numai cînd repetam: îmblhizire. ascultător. pedeapsă, umilire, nu voi fi îmblînzită. Revolta este cu atît mai violentă cu cît adesea mama îşi pierde prestigiul. Ea apare ca aceea care aşteaptă, care suportă, care se plînge, care plînge, care face scene: şi în realitatea cotidian acest rol ingrat nu duce la nici o apoteoz ; victim ă ă ă, ea este dispreţuită, detestată, scorpie; destinul ei apare ca prototipul fadei repetiţii: prin ea viaţa nu face decît să se repete stupid, fără a duce nicăieri; mărginită la rolul ei de gospodină, opreşte expansiunea existenţei, este obstacol şi negare. Fiica sa nu vrea să-i semene. Ea are un adevărat cult pentru femeile care au scăpat servitutii feminine: actriţe, scriitoare, profesoare; se consacră cu ardoare sporturilor, studiului, se caţără în copaci, îşi rupe hainele, încearcă să rivalizeze cu băieţii. Cel mai adesea îşi găseşte o prietenă foarte bună căreia i se destăinuie; este o prietenie exclusivă ca o pasiune amoroasă şi care de obicei comportă şi împărtăşirea secretelor sexuale: fetiţele schimbă între ele informaţiile pe care au reuşit să şi le procure şi le comentează. Se întîmplă adesea să se formeze un triunghi, una dintre fetiţe fiind îndrăgostită de fratele prietenei sale: astfel, Soma din Război şi pace este prietena intimă a Nataşei, pe al cărei frate, Nikolai, îl iubeşte. În orice caz, această prietenie se înconjoară de mister, şi în general fetiţei, în această perioadă, îi place să aibă secrete; din lucrul cel mai insignifiant face un secret; astfel reacţionează împotriva misterelor care se opun curiozităţilor sale; caută prin toată mijloacele să afle secrete şi 33 Încearcă să intervină în viaţa celor mari, inventează despre ei romane pe care nu le crede decît pe jumătate şi în care ea are un rol foarte important Cînd e alături de prietenele ei, se preface că răspunde cu dispreţ la dispreţul băieţilor, făcînd o gaşcă separată, strîmbîndu-se şi bătîndu-şi joc de ei. Dar, de fapt, este flatată dacă aceştia o tratează de la egal la egal şi caută preţuirea lor. Ar dori să aparţină castei privilegiate. Aceeaşi mişcare care, în hoardele primitive, supune femeia supremaţiei masculine se traduce în fiecare nou iniţiată în refuzul sorţii sale: în ea, transcendenţa condamnă absurditatea imanenţei. Fetiţa este iritată că este maltratată de regulile decenţei, jenată de hainele ei, aservită preocupărilor casnice, oprită în toate elanurile ei; în această privinţă, numeroase anchete au adus aproape toate1 acelaşi rezultat: toţi băieţii - ca odinioară Platon - au declarat că ar fi oribil să fi fost fete; aproape toate fetele sînt dezolate că nu sau născut băieţi. După statisticile relatate de Havelock Ellis, un băiat dintr-o sută ar voi să fie fată; mai mult de 75% dintre fete ar vrea să-şi schimbe sexul. După o anchetă făcută de Karl Pipai (raportată de Baudouin în cartea sa despre Sufletul infantil), din douăzeci de băieţi între doisprezece şi paisprezece ani, optsprezece au spus că mult mai mult le-ar plăcea să fie fete; din douăzeci de fete, zece ar dori să fie băieţi; ele dădeau următoarele motive: „E mai bine să fii băiat; ei nu trebuie să sufere ca femeile... Mama m-ar iubi mai mult... Un băiat e mai înzestrat pentru studiu... Mi-ar plăcea să le sperii pe fete... Ei sînt mai liberi... Jocurile lor, mai amuzante... Hainele nu-i sfînje-nesc..." Această din urmă observaţie revine adesea: fetele se plîng aproape toate că hainele le jenează, că nu sînt libere în mişcări, că sînt silite să-şi supravegheze tot timpul fustele sau rochiile lor deschise la culoare, gata oricînd să se murdărească. În jurul vîrstei de zece-doisprezece ani, fetele sînt cu adevărat nişte „băieţi nereuşiţi", adică nişte copii cărora le lipseşte permisiunea de a fi băieţi. Nu numai că ele suferă pentru acest lucru ca de o privaţiune sau de o nedreptate, dar regimul la care sînt condamnate e nesănătos. În ele e oprită exuberanţa vieţii, vigoarea lor nefolosită se transformă în nervozitate; ocupaţiile lor prea cuminţi nu le epuizează surplusul de energie; se plictisesc; din plictiseală şi ca să compenseze inferioritatea de care suferă, se abandonează unor reverii melancolice şi romaneşti; prind gustul acelor evaziuni facile şi îşi pierd sensul 1 Excepţie face, de exemplu, o şcoală elveţiană în care băieţilor şi fetelor li se dă aceeaşi educaţie mixtă, în condiţii privilegiate de confort şi libertate şi în care toţi s-au declarat satisfăcuţi: dar asemenea înprejurări sînt excepţionale. Desigur, fetele ar putea fi la fel de fericite ca şi băieţii; dar în societatea actuală nu sînt. 34 lealit ii; se abandoneaz emo iilor lor cu o exaltare dezordonat ăţ ă ţ ă; în loc să acţioneze, vorbesc, amestecînd fraze serioase cu vorbe fără şir; neglijate, „neînţelese", caută consolare în sentimentele narcisiste: se consideră eroine de roman, se admiră şi se plîng; e normal ca ele să devină cochete şi prefăcute, defecte care se vor accentua la vîrsta pubertăţii. Neliniştea lor se traduce prin impertinenţă, crize de furie, lacrimi; au înclinaţie către plîns - înclinaţie pe care-o păstrează apoi multe femei - în mare parte pentru că le place să se joace de-a victimele: este în acelaşi timp un protest împotriva destinului şi o manieră de a se înduioşa de propria lor soartă. „Fetiţelor le place atît de mult să plîngă, încît — am cunoscut cîteva — plîngeau în faţa oglinzii ca să se bucure de două ori mai mult de această stare", povesteşte Mgr Dupanloup. Majoritatea dramelor lor îşi au originea în raporturile cu familia; ele încearcă să rupă legăturile cu mama: ba îi sînt ostile, ba au o mare nevoie de protecţia ei; ar vrea să acapareze dragostea tatălui, sînt geloase, susceptibile şi pretenţioase. Uneori inventează romane, îşi închipuie că sînt copii adoptaţi, că părinţii nu sînt părinţii lor adevăraţi; le atribuie acestora o viaţă secretă, îşi imaginează legăturile dintre ei. Îşi închipuie cu uşurinţă că tatăl este neînţeles, nefericit, că n-a întîlnit în soţia lui tovarăşa ideală care ar putea fi pentru el fiica; sau, dimpotrivă, că mama sa îl socoteşte pe bună dreptate grosolan şi brutal şi că nu vrea să aibă nici un raport fizic cu el. Fantasme, comedii, tragedii puerile, false entuziasme, bizarerii, motivaţia acestora nu trebuie căutată într-un misterios suflet feminin, ci în situaţia copilului. Este o ciudată experienţă pentru un individ care ia cunoştinţă de sine ca subiect, autonomie, transcendenţă, ca un absolut, să descopere în sine, ca esenţă dată, inferioritatea: este o experienţă ciudată pentru cel care se afirmă pentru sine ca Unul să fie revelat sieşi ca alteritate. Aceasta i se înfîmplă fetiţei cînd, făcînd ucenicia vieţii, se descoperă pe sine ca femeie. Sfera căreia îi aparţine este închisă din toate părţile, limitată, dominată de un univers masculin: oricît de sus s-ar ridica, oricît s-ar aventura de departe, va exista întotdeauna un plafon deasupra capului său, ziduri care îi vor închide drumul. Zeii bărbatului sînt într-un cer atît de îndepărtat, încît, de fapt, pentru el nu există zei: fetiţa trăieşte printre zei cu faţă umană. Această situaţie nu este unică. Este şi situaţia negrilor din America, parţial integraţi unei civilizaţii care îi consideră, totuşi, ca pe o castă inferioară. Este ceea ce simte Big Thomas1, cu atîta ranchiună, în amurgul vieţii sale, această inferioritate definitivă, această blestemată alteritate care este înscrisă în culoarea pielii lui: se 1 Cf. R. WRIGHT. Fiul natural. 35 uită cum trec avioanele pe cer şi ştie că cerul îi este interzis fiindcă este negru. Pentru că este femeie, fetiţa ştie că marea şi polii, mii de aventuri, mii de bucurii îi sînt interzise: a fost născută să fie într-o categorie inferioară. Marea diferenţă este că negrii îşi îndură soarta cu revoltă; nici un privilegiu nu vine să-i compenseze duritatea, în timp ce femeia este invitată la complicitate. Am vorbit deja1 despre faptul că, pe lîngă autentica revendicare a subiectului care se vrea suveran, există în fiinţă o dorinţă neautentică de renunţare şi de fugă; sînt deliciile pasivităţii, pe care părinţii şi educatorii, cărţile şi miturile, femeile şi bărbaţii le fac să scînteieze în ochii fetiţei; este învăţată să le guste încă de la cea mai fragedă vîrstă; tentaţia se face din ce în ce mai insidioasă şi fetiţa îi cedează cu atît mai uşor, cu cît elanul transcendenţei sale se loveşte de rezistenţe mai severe. Dar acceptîndu-şi pasivitatea, ea acceptă şi să suporte fără rezistenţă un destin care îi va fi impus din afară, şi această fatalitate o înspăimîntă. Fie că este ambiţios, zăpăcit sau timid, băiatul se avîntă către un viitor deschis; va fi marinar sau inginer, va rămîne la munca pămîn-tului sau va pleca la oraş, va vedea lumea, va deveni bogat; se simte liber în faţa unui viitor în care îl aşteaptă şanse neprevăzute. Fetiţa va fi soţie, mam , bunic ; î i va ine casa exact cum face mama ei, î i va îngriji copiii ă ă ş ţ ş aşa cum a fost şi ea îngrijită; are doisprezece ani şi deja istoria ei este înscrisă în cer; o va descoperi zi de zi, fără a fi ea aceea care o creează; este curioasă, dar şi înspăimîntată cînd evocă această viaţă ale cărei etape sînt dinainte prevăzute şi spre care o îndreaptă inevitabil fiecare zi. De aceea fetiţa este mai preocupată decît fraţii ei de misterele sexuale; desigur, şi ei se interesează de acestea la fel de pasionat; dar, în viitorul lor, nu se preocupă cel mai mult de rolul de tată sau de soţ, pe cînd întreg viitorul fetiţei depinde de căsătorie şi de maternitate. Imediat cum începe să presimtă secretul, propriul ei trup îi apare ca fiind în mod odios ameninţat. Magia maternităţii s-a risipit: fie că a fost informată despre asta mai devreme sau mai tîrziu, într-o manieră mai mult sau mai puţin coerentă, ştie că nu din întîmplare apar în trupul mamei copii şi că nu ies de-acolo prin cine ştie ce farmec; se întreabă cu o mare nelinişte cum stau, de fapt, lucrurile. Uneori, nu i se mai pare minunat, ci oribil, faptul că un trup parazit va prolifera înăuntrul trupului ei; ideea acestei monstruoase umflături o înspăimîntă. Şi cum va ieşi bebeluşul? Chiar dacă nu i s-a vorbit niciodată despre urletele şi despre chinurile femeii care naşte, a auzit fraze, a citit cuvintele biblice: „Şi vei naşte în chinuri şi durere"; presimte torturi pe care nici nu şi lear putea imagina, inventează ciu- 1 Voi I. pag. 31. 36 date operaţii în regiunea buricului; dacă presupune că fetusul va fi expulzat prin anus, nu va fi nici atunci liniştită; s-au văzut fetiţe fâcînd crize de constipaţie nevrotică atunci cînd au crezut că descoperă procesul naşterii. Nici explicaţiile exacte nu vor fi de vreun ajutor: fetiţa va fi bîntuită de imagini ale umflăturii, ale ruperii, ale hemoragiei. Cu cît este. mai imaginativă, cu atît fetiţa va fi mai sensibilă la aceste viziuni; dar nici una nu va putea să le înfrunte fără să se înfioare. Colette povesteşte că mama ei a găsit-o leşinată, în urma lecturii unor pagini în care Zola descrie cum naşte o femeie. Autorul descria naşterea „cu un lux brusc şi crud al detaliilor, o minuţie anatomică, o exactitate în culoare, atitudine, strigăt în care nu am recunoscut nimic din competenţa mea liniştită de fată tînără de la ţară. M-am simţit neştiutoare, înspăimîntată, ameninţată în destinul meu de femelă mică... Alte cuvinte pictau sub ochii mei imaginea cărnii sfîşiate, excrementele, sîngele murdar... Am căzut pe iarbă, moale ca unul dintre acei iepuraşi pe care braconierii îi aduceau, calzi încă, în bucătărie". Asigurările pe care le dau oamenii mari nu au darul s-o liniştească pe copilă: crescînd, învaţă să nu-i mai creadă pe cei mari pe cuvînt; adesea, i-a surprins că o mint chiar în privinţa secretelor venirii ei pe lume; ştie şi că ei consideră normale lucrurile cele mai înfricoşătoare; dacă a încercat vreun şoc fizic violent - operaţie de amigdale, dinţi extraşi, panariţiu scos cu bisturiul - va proiecta asupra naşterii angoasa a cărei amintire a păstrat-o. Caracterul fizic al sarcinii, al naşterii, sugerează imediat că între soţi se petrece „ceva fizic". Cu vuitul „sînge", pe care îl aude adesea în expresii de genul ,, copil de acelaşi sînge, sînge pur, sînge amestecat" orientează uneori imaginaţia infantilă; mariajul, ajunge să presupună fetiţa, este însoţit de o transfuzie solemnă. Dar cel mai adesea „chestia fizică" apare asociat sistemului urinar şi excremenţial. În special, copiii presupun că bărbatul urinează în femeie. Operaţia sexuală este gîndită ca fiind murdară. Aceasta îl bulversează pe copil, pentru care lucrurile „murdare" sînt înconjurate de cele mai severe tabuuri: cum se face deci că adulţii le integrează în viaţa lor? Copilul este, deci, apărat de scandal prin însăşi absurditatea a ceea ce descoperă: nu vede nici un sens în ceea ce aude sau citeşte, în ceea ce este scris; totul i se pare ireal. În fermecătoarea carte a lui Carson Mac Cullers, La mintă, tînăra eroină îşi surprinde vecinii dezbrăcaţi în pat; anomalia acestei întîmplări o împiedică să-i dea importanţă. Era într-o duminic de var , i u a familiei Marlowe era deschis ă ă ş ş ă Putea să vadă doar o parte a camerei, o parte a comodei şi piciorul patului lîngă care fusese aruncat corsetul doamnei Marlowe. Dar în camera liniştită se auzea un zgomot pe care nu-1 înţelegea şi, cînd înainta către prag, fu 37 cuprinsă de o uimire care-o făcu să o ia la fugă spre bucătărie, strigînd: „Domnul Marlowe are o criză!" Berenice se repezise în hol, dar, cînd privise în cameră, nu făcuse decît să strîngă din buze şi să trîntească uşa.... Frankie încercase s-o iscodească pe Berenice despre ce se întîmplase, dar Berenice îi spuse doar că vecinii erau nişte oameni de rînd şi că, ştiind că prin preajmă era o anumită persoană, ar fi trebuit să închidă uşa. Frankie ştia că ea era acea persoană, şi totuşi nu înţelegea. Ce fel de criză fusese aceea? a întrebat ea. Dar Berenice nu i-a răspunse decît: „Micuţa mea, era o criză obişnuită". Şi Frankie înţelese din tonul vocii ei că nu 1 se spunea totul. Mai tîrziu, îşi aminti de cuplul Marlowe ca de nişte oameni obişnuiţi... Cînd copiii sînt avertizaţi împotriva necunoscuţilor, cînd se interpretează în faţa lor un incident sexual, li se vorbeşte adesea de bolnavi, de maniaci, de nebuni; este o explicaţie comodă; fetiţa pe care cel de lîngă ea o pipăie la cinematograf, precum şi cea care vede un necunoscut descheindu-şi prohabul se gîndesc că au de-a face cu nişte nebuni: desigur, întîlnirea cu nebunia este neplăcută: un atac de epilepsie, o criză de isterie, o ceartă violentă fac să se clatine ordinea lumii adulte, şi copilul care asistă la acestea se simte ameninţat; dar, de vreme ce într-o lume armonioasă există vagabonzi, cerşetori, infirmi cu plăgi hidoase, pot fi întîlnite şi anumite persoane anormale, fără ca ea să fie zguduită din temelii. Doar atunci cînd părinţii, prietenii, profesorii sînt bănuiţi că celebrează pe ascuns ritualuri satanice, copilul începe să se teamă de aceştia cu adevărat. Cînd mi s-a vorbit pentru prima dată de raporturile sexuale între femeie şi bărbat, leam declarat imposibile, pentru că trebuiau să existe şi între părinţii mei, şi îi preţuiam prea mult pentru a crede acest lucru. Spuneam că este prea dezgustător şi că n-am să fac niciodată asta. Din nefericire, la puţin timp după aceea, auzind ce făceau părinţii mei... a trebuit să recunosc că mă înşelam... Acest moment a fost înspăimântător; mi-am ascuns faţa în cuvertură, astupîndu-mi urechile şi dorind să fiu la o mie de kilometri de acolo.1 Cum să conciliezi imaginea unor oameni îmbrăcaţi şi demni, aceşti oameni care te învaţă decenţa, rezerva, raţiunea, cu imaginea a două animale dezbrăcate care se înfruntă? Este o contestare a adulţilor de către ei înşişi care le zguduie piedestalul, întunecă cerul. Uneori copilul refuză cu încăpăţînare odioasa revelaţie: „Părinţii mei nu fac asta", declară el. Sau încearcă să dea coitului o imagine decentă: „ Cînd oamenii vor un copil", declară o fetiţă, „se duc la doctor; se dezbracă, sînt legaţi la ochi, fiindcă nu trebuie să vadă; doctorul îi leagă unul de altul şi îi ajută ca totul să meargă bine"; ea preschimbase actul amoros într-o operaţie chirurgicală, fără îndoială 1 Citat din doctor LIEPMANN, Tinereţe şi sexualitate. 38 puţin plăcută, dar la fel de onorabilă ca o şedinţă la dentist Dar în ciuda refuzului şi a fugii, neliniştea şi îndoiala se insinuează în inima fetiţei. Se produce un fenomen la fel de dureros ca înţărcatul; copila nu mai este de data aceasta despărţită de trupul matern, dar în jurul ei universul se prăbuşeşte; se trezeşte fără acoperiş deasupra capului, părăsită, absolut singură în faţa unui viitor plin de întuneric. Ceea ce sporeşte angoasa fetiţei este faptul că nu reuşeşte să contureze exact blestemul echivoc ce apasă asupra ei. Informaţiile primite sînt incoerente, cărţile sînt contradictorii; nici chiar reprezentările tehnice nu risipesc ceaţa: se ridică o sută de alte întrebări: actul sexual este dureros? sau extrem de plăcut? cît timp durează? cinci minute sau o noapte întreagă? Uneori în cărţi scrie că o femeie a devenit mamă dintr-o îmbrăţişare, altundeva, că femeia rămîne sterilă după ore întregi de voluptate. Oare oamenii mari „fac chestia asta" în fiecare zi sau rareori? Copilul încearc s afle citind Biblia sau r sfoind dic ionare, sau întrebîndu- ă ă ă ţ şi tovarăşii, şi bîjbîie în întuneric şi dezgust în această privinţă un document interesant este ancheta realizată de doctor Liepmann. Iată cîteva dintre răspunsurile pe care i le-au dat unele fete tinere despre iniţierea lor sexuală: Continuam să rătăcesc cu ideile mele nebuloase şi bizare. Nimeni nu aborda subiectul, nici mama, nici învăţătoarea; nici o carte nu trata subiectul pe de-a-ntregul. Puţin cîte puţin se ţesea un soi de mister, de pericol şi de urîţenie în jurul actului care mi se păruse mai întîi atît de natural. Fetele mai mari, de doisprezece ani, se foloseau de glume grosolane ca să creeze un fel de punte între ele şi colegele de clasă. Toate acestea erau atît de vagi şi de dezgustătoare, încît se discuta despre cum se formează copiii în pîntece; dacă lucrul se înfîmpla o singură dată la om, din moment ce căsătoria era înconjurată de atîta tam-tam. Cînd ini-a venit menstruaţia prima dată, la cincisprezece ani, am avut o nouă surpriză. La rîndul meu, eram şi eu prinsă în horă... ...Iniţiere sexuală! E o expresie la care nu trebuia să faci aluzie în casa părinţilor mei!... Căutam în cărţi, dar mă chinuiam şi mă iritam căutînd fără a şti încotro s-o iau.., Mă duceam la o şcoală de băieţi: pentru învăţător, această problemă nu părea să existe... Cartea lui Horlam, Băieţel 3i fetiţă, mi-a descoperit în sfîrşit adevărul. Starea mea de crispare, de surescitare s-a risipit, deşi eram atunci foarte nefericită şi mi-a trebuit mult timp ca să recunosc şi să înţeleg că numai erotismul şi sexualitatea constituie adevărata dragoste. Etapele iniţierii mele: I. Primele întrebări şi cîteva vagi noţiuni (deloc satisfăcătoare). De la trei ani şi jumătate pînă la unsprezece ani... Nici un răspuns la întrebările pe care leam pus în anii următori. La şapte ani, cînd, dîndu-i de mîncare iepuroaicei, am văzut nişte pui micuţi, fără păr, tîrîndu-se sub ea... Mama mi-a spus că la animale, ca şi la oameni, puii cresc în burta mamei şi ies printr-o coastă. Această naştere printr-o coastă mi s-a părut 39 iraţională... O doică mi-a povestit multe lucruri despre sarcină, gestaţie, menstruaţie... În sfirşit, la ultima mea întrebare, pe care i-am pus-o tatălui meu despre funcţia lui reală, mi-a răspuns cu nişte poveşti obscure despre polen şi pistil. II. Cîteva încercări de iniţiere personală ( de la unsprezece la treisprezece ani). Am descoperit o enciclopedie şi o carte de medicină generală... N-a fost decît o informaţie teoretică, formată din gigantice cuvinte străine. III. Controlul cunoştinţelor învăţate (de la treisprezece la cincisprezece ani): a) în viaţa de zi cu zi; b) în lucrările ştiinţifice. La opt ani, mă jucam adesea cu un băiat de vîrsta mea. Într-o zi am abordat subiectul. Ştiam deja, pentru că îmi spusese mama, că o femeie are multe ouă în trup... şi că se naşte cîte un copil din aceste ouă ori de cîte on mama încearcă o dorinţă puternică... Cînd i-am dat aceeaşi explicaţie micului meu tovarăş, mi-a răspuns: „ Eşti complet stupidă! Cînd măcelarul şi nevasta lui vor să aibă un copil, se aşază în pat şi fac porcării". Am fost indignată auzin-du-1... Aveam (pe la doisprezece ani şi jumătate) o servitoare care ne povestea tot felul de poveşti murdare. Nu-i suflam un cuvînt despre asta mamei, căci îmi era ruşine; dar o întrebam dacă, atunci cînd te aşezi pe genunchii unui bărbat, poţi rămîne însărcinată. Ea ini-a explicat totul cum nu se poate mai bine. De unde vin copiii am învăţat la şcoală şi am avut sentimentul că era ceva îngrozitor. Dar cum veneau pe lume? Despre acest lucru ne făcuserăm amîndouă o idee oarecum monstruoasă, mai ales de atunci cînd, într-o dimineaţă de iarnă, mergînd spre şcoală, un bărbat nea arătat organele Iui genitale şi, apropnndu-se de noi, ne-a zis: „Nu vi se pare că ar fi bune de ronţăit?" Am simţit o silă de nedescns, am fost literalmente îogreţoşate. Pînă la douăzeci şi unu de ani mi-am imaginat că bebeluşii vin pe lume prin buric. O feti m-a luat deoparte i m-a întrebat: „ tu de unde vin copiii?" ţă ş Ş în cele din urmă, s-a hotărît să declare: „Ei, asta-i! Proastă mai eşti! Copilaşii ies din burta femeilor, şi, ca să vină pe lume, ele fac împreună cu bărbaţii ceva cu totul dezgustător!" După care mi-a explicat în detaliu ce era lucrul acela dezgustător. Ceea ce mi-a spus m-a şocat, refuzam categoric să cred că asemenea" chestii ar fi posibile. Ne culcam în aceeaşi cameră cu părinţii noştri... Într-una dintre nopţile următoare am auzit întîmplîndu-se ceea ce nu credeam că este posibil, şi atunci mi-a fost ruşine, da, ini-a fost ruşine de părinţii mei. Toate aceste lucruri parcă m-au preschimbat într-o altă fiinţă. Am încercat atunci suferinţe morale onbile. Mi se părea că, prin faptul de a cunoaşte deja aceste lucruri, eram o creatură profund depravată. Trebuie să precizăm că nici o informare corectă n-ar rezolva problema. Cu toată bunăvoinţa părinţilor şi profesorilor, nu s-ar putea pune în cuvinte şi în concepte experienţa erotică, ce nu poate fi înţeleasă decît trăind-o; chiar şi cea mai serioasă analiză din lume ar avea o latură umoristică şi ar eşua în înfăţişarea adevărului. Pierind de la poeticele iubiri ale florilor, de la nunta peştilor, şi ajungînd la 40 păsări, la pisică, la capră, ridicîndu-ne pînă la specia umană, putem foarte bine lămuri misterul procreaţiei: însă acela al voluptăţii şi al dragostei sexuale ar rămîne de nepătruns. Cum ai putea să-i explici unui copil cu sîngele liniştit plăcerea unui sărut sau a unei îmbrăţişări? în familie, se dau şi se primesc săruturi, chiar şi pe buze: de ce în anumite împrejurări această întîlnire a mucoaselor provoacă ameţeli? Ar însemna să-i vorbeşti unui orb despre culori. Atîta timp cît lipseşte intuiţia tulburării şi a dorinţei care dă funcţiei erotice sens şi unitate, diferitele ei elemente par şocante, monstruoase. Fetiţa este revoltată mai ales cînd înţelege că este virgină şi pecetluită şi că, pentru a o preschimba în femeie, un sex de bărbat va trebui să o pătrundă. Cum exhibiţionismul este o perversiune destul de răspîn-dită, multe fetiţe au văzut penisuri în erecţie; în orice caz, au văzut sexe de animale şi este regretabil că adesea privirea le e atrasă de acela al calului: este normal să fie înspăimîntate. Frică de naştere, frică de sexul masculin, frică de „crizele" care-i ameninţă pe oamenii căsătoriţi, dezgust pentru practicile murdare, deriziune faţă de gesturile lipsite de orice înţeles, toate acestea o fac pe fetiţă să declare: „N-am să mă mărit niciodată !"! Este cea mai sigură apărare împotriva durerii, a nebuniei, a obscenităţii. Degeaba i se explică apoi că, atunci cînd va veni vremea, nici deflorarea, nici naşterea nu i se vor mai părea atît de teribile, că milioane de femei s-au resemnat cu această soartă şi că se simt foarte bine. Cînd unui copil îi e teamă de un eveniment exterior, adulţii încearcă să-1 liniştească, dar o fac spu-nîndu-i că, mai tîrziu, îl va accepta în mod firesc: atunci îi este teamă de el însuşi aşa cum se va regăsi alienat, rătăcit, în negura viitorului. Metamorfozele omidei care se transformă în crisalidă şi apoi în fluture îi sădesc în suflet o nelinişte: oare mai este aceeaşi omidă la capătul acestui somn lung? Se mai recunoaşte sub aripile-i strălucitoare? Am cunoscut fetiţe care, la vederea unei crisalide, se cufundau într-un vis înspăimîntat. 1 „Plină de repulsie, mă rugam la Dumnezeu să-mi dea o vocaţie religioasă care să-mi permită să nu urmez niciodată legile maternităţii. Şi după ce visasem mult timp la misterele dezgustătoare pe care mi le ascundeam împotriva voinţei mele, întărită de toată această repulsie ca de un semn divin, trăgeam concluzia: este clar că destinul meu este castitatea", scrie Yassu Gauclere în Portocala albastră. Între altele, ideea perforării îi provoca oroare. „Iată deci ce făcea ca noaptea nunţii să fie atît de teribilă! Această descoperire m-a tulburat foarte tare, adăugînd la repulsia pe care-o simţeam mai înainte teroarea fizică a acestei operaţii pe care mi-o imaginam extrem de dureroasă. Teroarea mea ar fi fost şi mai mare dacă aş fi ştiut că tot pe această cale se şi nasc copii, dar, cum ştiam de mult că bebeluşii se nasc din burta mamei, credeam că se detaşează de aceasta prin segmentare." 41 i totu i, metamorfoza are loc. Feti a nu-i cunoa te ea îns i sensul, Ş ş ţ ş ăş dar îşi dă seama că, în raporturile cu lumea şi cu propriul ei trup, ceva este pe cale de a se schimba pe nesimţite: devine sensibilă la contacte, gusturi, mirosuri care altădată o lăsau indiferentă; în mintea ei se desfăşoară imagini baroce: îi e greu să se recunoască privindu-se în oglinzi; se simte „ciudat"; lucrurile au un aer „ciudat" aşa i se întîmpla micuţei Emily, pe care Richard Hughes o descrie în Un ciclon în Jamaica: Ca să se răcorească, Emily se aşezase în apă pînă la mijloc şi sute de peştişori gîdilau cu boturile lor curioase fiecare centimetru din trupul ei; parcă erau nişte săruturi uşoare, lipsite de sens. În ultimul timp detesta să o atingă cineva, dar asta i se părea de-a dreptul abominabil. Nu mai putu suporta;:ieşi din apă şi se îmbrăcă. Chiar şi armonioasa Tessa a lui Margaret Kennedy cunoaşte această tulburare bizară: Dintr-o dată se simţi profund nefericită. Ochii ei priveau fix în întunericul holului tăiat în două de clarul de lună care intra ca un val prin uşa deschisă. Nu mai putu îndura. Se ridică dintr-un salt cu un mic ţipăt exagerat: „O! strigă ea, cît de tare urăsc lumea întreagă!" Fugi atunci să se ascundă pe munte, speriată şi furioasă, urmărită de un trist presentiment care părea să umple casa cea liniştită. Împiedicîndu-se de prag, începu din nou să murmure ca pentru ea însăşi: „Aş vrea să mor, aş vrea să fiu moartă". Ştia că nu credea ceea ce spunea, că n-avea nici un chef să moară. Dar violenţa cuvintelor ei părea s-o satisfacă... În cartea deja citată a lui Carson Mac Cullers, acest moment neliniştitor este descris cu multe amănunte. Era vara în care Frankie se simţea scîrbită şi obosită de a fi Frankie. Se ura, devenise o vagabondă, o fiinţă care nu era bună de nimic şi care se învîrtea prin bucătărie: murdară şi înfometată, nefericită şi tristă. Şi, în afară de asta, era o criminală... Primăvara aceea fusese un anotimp ciudat care nu se mai sfîrşea. Era în copacii înfrunziţi şi în florile de aprilie ceva care o întrista. Nu ştia de ce e tristă, dar, din pricina acestei tristeţi ciudate, credea că ar trebui să părăsească oraşul. Ar fi trebuit să părăsească oraşul şi să se ducă undeva departe. Căci în acel an primăvara tîrzie părea nonşalantă şi dulce. Lungile dupăamieze treceau încet şi dulceaţa verde a anotimpului îi provoca greaţă... Multe lucruri o făceau să plîngă Dimineaţa devreme ieşea în curte şi rămînea îndelung privind răsăritul; şi simţea parcă o întrebare născîndu-se în sufletul ei, iar cerul nu-i răspundea Lucruri pe care înainte nici nu le observa începură s-o emoţioneze: lumina la ferestrele caselor pe care le vedea cînd se plimba seara, o voce necunoscută ieşind dintr-o fundătură. Se uita la lumini, asculta vocea şi ceva dinăuntrul ei încremenea în aşteptare. Dar luminile se stingeau, vocea tăcea şi, împotriva aşteptărilor 42 sale, nu se mai întîmpla nimic. Îi era fiică de aceste lucruri care o făceau să se întrebe brusc cine era, ce avea să ajungă pe lumea asta şi de ce se afla acolo, privind o lumină sau ascultînd, ori fixînd cerul: singură. Îi era frică şi i se strîngea inima într-un fel bizar. ...Se plimba prin oraş şi lucrurile pe care le vedea i se păreau neterminate, şi avea această angoasă în suflet. Se grăbea să facă ceva: dar nu asta trebuia să facă... După lungile amurgim ale anotimpului, după ce terminase de bătut oraşul în lung şi-n lat, nervii ei vibrau ca o melancolică arie de jazz, inima i se întărea şi i se părea că stă în loc. În această perioadă trupul copilăresc devine un trup de femeie, devine carne. În afară de cazul unei deficienţe glandulare, cînd subiectul rămîne fixat la vîrsta infantilă către vîrsta de doisprezece-treisprezece ani începe criza pubertăţii.1 Această criză se manifestă mult mai devreme la fetiţă decît la băiat şi aduce schimbări mult mai importante. Fetiţa o prime te cu nelini te i nepl cere. În momentul în care i se dezvolt sînii ş ş ş ă ă şi îi creşte părul pubian, se naşte în ea un sentiment care uneori se transformă în mînie, dar iniţial este de ruşine; brusc, copila manifestă pudoare, refuză să se arate dezbrăcată chiar şi în faţa mamei sau surorilor ei, se examinează cu o uimire amestecată cu oroare şi pîndeşte cu angoasă umflarea acestui miez tare, puţin dureros, apărut sub sfîrcurile altădată la fel de inofensive ca buricul. Se nelinişteşte pentru că se simte în acest punct vulnerabilă: fără îndoială, această durere este uşoară, faţă de suferinţa unei arsuri sau a unei dureri de dinţi; dar accidentele sau bolile sînt întotdeauna văzute de copilă ca anomalii, în timp ce acum, pieptul ei fraged e locuit în mod normal de nu se ştie ce surdă ranchiună. Ceva se petrece, ceva ce nu este o boală, ci e presupus de însăşi legea existenţei, fiind totuşi luptă, sfîşiere. Desigur, de la naştere la pubertate fetiţa a crescut, dar niciodată nu a simţit acest lucru: zi de zi, propriul ei corp îi era prezent ca un lucru exact, desăvîrşit; acum ea „se formează": cuvîntul însuşi îi produce oroare. Fenomenele naturale nu sînt liniştitoare decît atunci cînd şi-au găsit un echilibru şi au căpătat aspectul încremenit al unei flori fragede, al unui animal lustruit; dar în înmugurirea sinilor ei fetiţa simte ambiguitatea cuvîntului: viu. Nu este nici aur, nici diamant, ci o materie ciudată, mişcătoare, nesigură, în miezul căreia se elaborează alchimii impure. S-a obişnuit cu pletele ce se desfăşoară la fel de liniştit ca nişte fire de mătase; dar această vegetaţie nouă la subsuori, în josul pîntecelui, o transformă în animal sau în algă. Fie că este mai mult sau mai puţin prevenită despre ceea ce se întîmpla, presimte în aceste schimbări o finalitate 1 Am descris în volumul I, cap. I, procesele propriu-zis fiziologice ale acesteia. 43 care o va smulge din ea însăşi; iat-o aruncată într-un ciclu vital care depăşeşte momentul propriei ei existente şi în care ghiceşte o dependenţă care o sorteşte bărbatului, copilului, monnîntului. Aşa cum sînt. sînii apar ca o proliferare inutilă, indiscretă. Braţe, picioare, piele, muşchi, chiar şi fesele rotunde pe care stai, totul avea pînă atunci o funcţie clară; numai sexul, definit ca organ urinar, era puţin cam ciudat, dar era secret, invizibil pentru ceilalţi. Sub pulover, sub bluză, apar sînii. şi acest corp pe care fetiţa îl confunda cu sine îi apare drept trup; un obiect pe care ceilalţi îl privesc şi îl văd. „Doi ani am purtat pelerine ca să-mi acopăr pieptul de care-mi era ruşine", mi-a spus o femeie. Iar alta: „ îmi amintesc şi acum ciudata tulburare pe care am simţit-o atunci cînd o prietenă de vîrsta mea, dar mai dezvoltată decît mine, s-a aplecat să ridice o minge de jos şi am văzut în deschizătura corsajului ei doi sîni deja formaţi: din pricina acestui trup atît de asemănător cu al meu, după care avea să se modeleze trupul meu, roşeam pentru mine însămi". ,,La treisprezece ani mă plimbam în rochie scurtă, cu picioarele goale", mi-a mărturisit o altă femeie. „Un bărbat a făcut, rînjind, o remarcă despre gleznele mele groase. Începînd cu a doua zi, mama m-a pus să port ciorapi şi fuste lungi; dar nu voi uita niciodată şocul pe care l-am simţit văzîndu-mă văzută." Fetiţa simte că propriul ei corp îi scapă, că nu mai este expresia clară a individualităţii sale, că devine străin de ea şi, în acelaşi moment, este percepută ca un lucru; pe stradă e urmărită cu privirea, i se comentează formele; ar vrea să se facă nevăzută; îi e teamă să devină trup, îi e teamă să îşi arate trupul. Acest dezgust se traduce la o mulţime de fete prin dorinţa de a slăbi; nu mai vor să mănînce şi, dacă sînt obligate s-o facă, vomită; îşi supraveghează fără încetare greutatea. Altele devin bolnăvicios de timide; să intre şi chiar să iasă dintr-un salon este un supliciu pentru ele. Pornind de aici se dezvoltă uneori adevărate psihoze. Un exemplu tipic este acela al bolnavei pe care, în Obsesiile şi psihastenia, Janet o descrie sub numele de Nadia: Nadia era o tînără dintr-o familie bogată, remarcabil de inteligentă; elegantă, cu o fire de artistă, era mai ales o excelentă muziciană; dar încă din copilărie s-a arătat încăpăţînată şi iritabilă: „Ţinea enorm să fie iubită şi cerea de la toată lumea o dragoste pasionată, de la părinţi, surori, de la servitori: dar. de cum obţinea un pic de afecţiune, era atît de preten ioas , atît de dominant , îneît cu to ii se îndep rtau imediat de ţ ă ă ţ ă ea fără întîrziere; fiind groaznic de susceptibilă, glumele verilor ei, care doreau să-i schimbe caracterul, î-au provocat un sentiment de ruşine care i s-a localizat pe trup". Pe de altă parte, nevoia de a fi iubită îi inspira dorinţa de a rămîne pentru totdeauna copil, o fetiţă pe care cei din jur o alintă şi care poate pretinde totul, într-un cuvînt, ideea de a creşte îi făcea oroare... Venirea precoce a pubertăţii a agravat deosebit de tare situaţia, amestecînd temeri ale pudorii cu 44 fiica de a creşte mare: „Cum bărbaţilor le plac femeile grase, voi rămîne totdeauna extrem de slabă". Teroarea părului pubian, a dezvoltării sinilor s-a adăugat la cele precedente. Încă de la vîrsta de unsprezece ani, cum purta fuste scurte, i se părea că toată lumea o priveşte; cînd au îmbrăcat-o cu fuste lungi, îi era ruşine de şoldurile, de picioarele ei etc. Apariţia menstruaţiei aproape că a înnebunit-o; cînd părul pubian a început să crească, „a fost convinsă că era singura din lume care avea această monstruozitate şi pînă la douăzeci de ani s-a chinuit să se epileze „pentru a face să dispară podoaba aceea de sălbatic". Dezvoltarea sinilor i-a agravat aceste obsesii, pentru că întotdeauna avusese oroare de obezitate; nu o detesta la alţii, dar socotea că pentru ea era o tară. „Nu ţin să fiu drăguţă, dar mi-ar fi prea ruşine dacă m-aş vedea umflată, mi-ar produce oroare; dacă. din nenorocire, m-aş îngraşă, n-aş mai îndrăzni să mă arăt nimănui." Atunci a început să caute prin toate mijloacele să nu crească, se înconjura de precauţii, se lega prin jurăminte, se conjura; jura să spună de cinci sau zece ori o rugăciune, să sară într-un picior de cinci ori. „Dacă ating de patru ori o notă de pian în aceeaşi bucată, sînt de acord să nu cresc şi să nu mă iubească nimeni." A sfîrşit prin a refuza să mănînce. „Nu voiam nici să mă îngraş, nici să cresc, nici să semăn cu o femeie pentru că aş fi vrut să rămîn totdeauna fetiţă" Promite solemn să nu accepte nici un fel de mîncare; cedînd implorărilor mamei, îşi încalcă acest jurămînt, dar atunci este văzută ore întregi în genunchi, scriind jurăminte şi apoi rupîndu-le. După ce mama ei moare, pe cînd Nadia avea optsprezece ani, îşi impune regimul următor: două farfurii de supă, un gălbenuş de ou, o linguriţă de oţet, o ceaşcă de ceai cu sucul unei lăinîi este tot ce înghite o zi întreagă. Este torturată de foame. „Cîteodată mă gîndeam la mîncare ore întregi, atît mi-era de foame; îmi înghiţeam saliva, îmi muşcam batista, mă tăvăleam pe jos de pofta de a mînca." însă rezistă tentaţiilor. Deşi era drăguţă, pretindea că faţa îi era umflată şi plină de coşuri; daca medicul afirma că nu le vede, spunea că nu înţelege nimic, că nu ştie „să recunoască acele coşuri care sînt între piele şi carne". Pînă la urmă s-a despărţit de familia ei şt s-a închis într-un mic apartament, unde nu intrau decît sora medicală şi doctorul; nu ieşea niciodată; nu accepta decît cu mare greutate vizita tatălui său, care întro zi i-a provocat fără să vrea o criză gravă, spunîndu-i că arăta bine. Trăia aproape tot timpul în întuneric, atît de intolerabil era pentru ea să fie văzută sau chiar vizibilă Foarte adesea, atitudinea părinţilor contribuie la a-i inculca fetiţei ruşinea de felul cum arată. O femeie povesteşte:1 Sufeream de un sentiment de inferioritate fizică întreţinut de criticile neîncetate care mi se aduceau acasă... Mama, în vanitatea ei exagerată, voia totdeauna să mă vadă deosebit de aranjată, şi îi atrăgea mereu"croitoresei atenţia că trebuie să-mi ascundă defectele: umeni căzuţi, şoldurile prea mari, fesele prea plate, sînii prea plini etc. Cum suferisem de dureri de gît luni întregi, nu aveam voie să umblu cu gîtul descoperit... Eram vexată îndeosebi 1 STEK.EL. Femeia frigidă. 45 din pricina picioarelor mele, care în timpul pubertăţii erau foarte urite, şi, din pricina felului în care mergeam, cei din jur m tachinau adesea... Sigur ă că în asta era ceva adevărat, dar mă făcuseră atît de nefericită, mai ales pentru că eram backfisch*, şi atît de intimidată, încît nu mai ştiam cum să stau; cînd întîlneam pe cineva, primul meu gînd era: „Dacă aş putea măcar să-mi ascund picioarele". Această nişine o determină pe fetiţă să se mişte cu stîngăcie, să roşească tot timpul; fapt ce îi sporeşte timiditatea şi devine prin el însuşi obiectul unei fobii. Stekel povesteşte, între altele1, despre o femeie care, „pe cînd era fată tînără, roşea într-un fel atît de maladiv şi de violent, încît un an întreg a purtat pansamente în jurul feţei, pretextînd dureri de dinţi". Uneori, în perioada care se poate numi prepuberală şi precedă apariţia menstruaţiei, fetiţa încă nu încearcă dezgust faţă de propriul ei corp; este mîndră că va deveni femeie, urmăreşte cu satisfacţie cum i se rotunjesc sînii, îşi umflă corsajul cu batiste şi se laudă faţă de cele mai mari ca ea; încă nu pătrunde semnificaţia fenomenelor care se produc în ea. Prima menstruaţie îi revelează această semnificaţie şi apar sentimentele de ruşine. Dacă existau deja, se confirmă şi se exagerează începînd cu acest moment. Toate mărturiile confirmă acest lucru: fie că fetiţa a fost sau nu prevenită, evenimentul îi apare ca respingător şi umilitor. Se întîmpla frecvent ca mama să fi uitat s-o prevină; s-a observat că mamele2 le dezvăluie cu mai multă uşurinţă fiicelor lor misterele sarcinii şi chiar ale relaţiilor sexuale decît pe acela al menstruaţiei; este pentru că ele însele au oroare de această servitute feminină, oroare ce reflectă vechile terori mistice ale bărbaţilor şi pe care le-o transmit progeniturilor lor. Cînd fetiţa descoperă pete suspecte pe lenjeria ei, se crede victima unei diaree, a unei hemoragii mortale sau a unei maladii ruşinoase. Conform unei anchete relatate în 1896 de Havelock Ellis, din 125 de eleve ale unui colegiu american, 36 nu ştiau nimic despre menstruaţie în momentul cînd le-a venit prima dată, 39 aveau vagi cunoştinţe despre aceasta; adică mai mult de jumătate dintre ele erau ignorante. După Helen Deutsch, nici în 1946 lucrurile nu se schimbaseră prea mult. H. Ellis citează cazul unei adolescente care s-a aruncat în Sena pentru că se credea atinsă de „o boală necunoscută". Stekel, în ale sale „Scrisori către o mamă", povesteşte despre o fată care a încercat să se sinucidă, văzînd în fluxul menstrual semnul şi pedeapsa unor impurităţi care-i murdăreau sufletul. E normal ca fetei să-i fie frică: i se pare că * Backfisch {engl.) - adolescentă, fetişcană (n. tr). 1 STEKEL, Femeia frigidă. 2 CI. lucrările lui Daly şi Chadwick citate de H. DEUTSCH în Psihologia femeilor. 46 Însăşi viaţa ei îi scapă. După Klein şi şcoala psihanalitică engleză, sîngele înseamnă pentru ea o rană a organelor interne. Chiar dacă explicaţii prudente o cruţă de angoase prea puternice, îi e ruşine, se simte murdară: se repede la baie, încearcă să spele sau să-şi ascundă lenjeria pătată de sînge. O povestire tipică pentru această experienţă aflăm în cartea lui Colette Audry Cu ochii viitorului: În miezul acestei exaltări era închisă o dramă brutală. Într-o seară, dezbrăcîndu-mă, m-am crezut bolnavă; nu mi-a fost frică şi n-am spus nimic, în speranţa că avea să-mi treacă a doua zi... După patru săptămîni, boala a început şi mai violent. M-am dus să-mi arunc chiloţii în coşul cu rufe murdare care se afla în baie, în spatele uşii. Era o asemenea caniculă, încît lespezile în formă de romburi ale culoarului erau călduţe sub tălpile mele. Cînd, după aceea, m-am dus la loc în pat, mama a venit să-mi explice ce se întîmpla. Nu sînt în stare să-mi amintesc efectul pe care l-au avut vorbele ei asupra mea, dar, în timp ce şuşotea, deodată Kaki şi-a băgat capul pe uşă. Vederea acestui chip curios şi rotund m-a scos din fire. Am strigat la ea să plece şi a fugit înspăimîntată. Am implorat-o pe mama so bată fiindcă nu ciocănise la uşă înainte să intre... Calmul mamei, aerul ei prevenitor şi fericit m-au f cut s -mi pierd capul cu totul. Dup ce a plecat, m-ă ă ă am cufundat într-o noapte sălbatică. Mi-am amintit brusc două lucruri: cu cîteva luni în urmă, pe cînd ne întorceam dintr-o plimbare, mama, Kaki şi eu ne-am întîlmt cu bătrînul doctor din Privas, îndesat ca un măcelar şi cu o barbă lungă şi albă. „A crescut mare fiica dumneavoastră, doamnă", a zis el uitîndu-se la mine; şi imediat l-am urît, fără să înţeleg de ce. Ceva mai tîrziu, mama, la întoarcerea din Paris, aranja în comodă un pachet de şerveţele noi. „Ce sînt astea?" întrebase Kaki. Mama îşi luase acel aer firesc al adulţilor atunci cînd îţi spun numai un sfert de adevăr, păstrîndu-şi pentru ei restul. „Sînt pentru Colette, în curînd." Mută, nefind în stare să pun o întrebare măcar, îmi detestasem mama. Toată noaptea aceea m-am răsucit în aşternut. Nu era posibil. Aveam să mă trezesc. Mama se înşelase, asta avea să treacă şi nu se va mai întîmpla... A doua zi, schimbată şi murdărită din nou, a trebuit să înfrunt alte lucruri. O priveam cu ură pe sora mea fiindcă ea nu ştia încă, pentru că era dintr-o dată, fără măcar să ştie, înzestrată cu o superioritate strivitoare faţă de mine. Apoi am început să detest bărbaţii, care n-aveau să cunoască niciodată asta şi care ştiau. Pînă la urmă am ajuns să detest şi femeile, pentru că-şi acceptau atît de liniştite soarta. Eram sigură că, dacă ar fi ştiut ce mi se întîmpla, toate sar fi bucurat. „Ţi-a venit şi ţie raidul", ar fi zis. Şi asta, îmi ziceam eu cînd vedeam o femeie. Şi asta. Lumea mă păcălise. Mergeam greu şi nu îndrăzneam să alerg. Pămîntul, verdeaţa încălzită de soare, hrana păreau să răspîndească în aer un miros suspect... Criza a trecut şi am început să sper, împotriva oricărui bun-simţ, că nu va mai reveni. După o lună a trebuit să cedez în faţa evidenţei şi să admit definitiv răul, cu o stupoare apăsătoare de această dată. De acum avea să existe în memoria mea un „înainte". Tot restul vieţii mele nu va mai fi decît un „după". 47 Lucrurile se petrec la fel pentru majoritatea fetiţelor. Multe dintre ele încearcă oroarea de a-şi dezvălui secretul celor din jur. O prietenă mi-a povestit că, neavînd mamă, crescînd între tatăl ei şi o învăţătoare, a trăit trei luni de ruşine şi oroare, ascunzîndu-şi lenjeria murdărită, înainte de a descoperi că îi venise menstruaţia. Chiar şi femeile de la ţară, pe care le-ai putea crede înăsprite de cunoaşterea celor mai dure aspecte ale vieţii animale, resimt cu oroare acest blestem, pentru că la ţară menstruaţia are încă un caracter tabu: am cunoscut o tînără fermieră care, timp de o iarnă întreagă, şi-a spălat pe ascuns lenjeria în rîul îngheţat, punîndu-şi apoi direct pe piele cămaşa udă pentru a-şi ascunde secretul de nemărturisit. Aş putea cita o sută de alte cazuri analoage. Dar mărturisirea acestei nenorociri uimitoare nu este o eliberare. Fără îndoială, acea mamă care şi-a pălmuit brutal fiica spunîiidu-i: „Idioato! Eşti prea mică pentru asta!" este o excepţie. Dar multe dintre mame sînt supărate auzind vestea. Majoritatea nu-i dau copilei lămuriri satisfăcătoare şi aceasta rămîne plină de anxietate în faţa stării noi pe care o inaugurează criza menstruală: se întreabă dacă viitorul nu-i rezervă cumva noi surprize dureroase; ori îşi imaginează că de acum înainte poate rămîne însărcinată prin simpla prezenţă sau prin atingerea unui bărbat şi încearcă faţă de bărbaţi o adevărată teroare. Chiar dacă este scutită de aceste angoase prin explicaţii inteligente, nu se linişteşte atît de uşor. Înainte, fetiţa se putea crede cu uşurinţă o fiinţă asexuată; putea să nu se gîndească deloc la asta; i se întîmpla chiar să viseze că se va trezi într-o bună zi schimbată în bărbat; acum, mamele şi mătuşile şuşotesc cu un aer flatat: „S-a făcut fată mare"; confreria matroanelor a avut cîştig de cauză, de-acum le aparţine, lat-o aşezată fără drept de apel în rîndul femeilor Se întîmpla şi ca fetiţa să fie mîndră de asta; gîndeşte că a devenit un om mare şi că existenţa ei va fi de-acum cu totul schimbată. Thyde Momi ier1, de pildă, povesteşte: Mai multe dintre noi deveniseră „fete mari" în timpul vacanţei; altora li se întîmpla la liceu, şi atunci, imn după alta, in toaletele din curte unde ele tronau ca nişte regine pe scaune priniiudu- i supu ii, mergeam ş ş „să vedem sîngele". Dar fetiţa este dezamăgită în curînd, căci îşi dă seama că n-a obţinut nici un privilegiu şi că viaţa îşi urmează cursul ei normal. Singura noutate este evenimentul murdar care se repetă în fiecare lună; unele copile plîng ore întregi cînd află că sînt condamnate la acest destin; ceea ce le agravează revolta este că această tară ruşinoasă este cunoscută şi de către bărbaţi: ar voi măcar ca pentru 1 Eu. 48 aceştia umilitoarea condiţie feminină să fie voalată de mister. Dar nu: tatăl, fraţii, verii, toţi bărbaţii ştiu şi uneori fac şi glume în legătură cu acest lucru. Atunci se naşte sau se exagerează în sufletul fetiţei dezgustul pentru un trup prea carnal. Chiar după ce a trecut prima surpriză, neplăcerea lunară nu-şi pierde în intensitate: de fiecare dată tînăra fată regăseşte acelaşi dezgust în faţa acestui miros fad, stătut, care se ridică din ea însăşi — miros de mlaştină, de violete ofilite -, în faţa acestui sînge mai puţin roşu, mai suspect decît cel ce curgea din zgîrieturile copilăriei. Zi şi noapte va trebui să fie atentă să se schimbe, să-şi supravegheze lenjeria, cearşafurile, să rezolve mii de probleme practice şi respingătoare; în familiile care fac economii, pansamentele igienice se spală în fiecare lună şi îşi reiau locul între teancurile de batiste; va trebui deci să lase în seama spălătoresei sau servitoarei, ale mamei sau ale surorii mai mari aceste dejecţii care ies din sine. Pansamentele pe care le vînd farmaciştii în cutii cu nume de flori: „Camelia", „Edelweiss" se aruncă după folosire; dar în călătorie, în vilegiatură, în excursie nu e atît de comod să scapi de ele, fiind strict interzis să le arunci la toaletă. Micuţa eroină din Jurnal psihanalitic^ îşi descrie oroarea faţă de pansamentele igienice: chiar în faţa surorii ei, nu consimte să se dezbrace decît în întuneric atunci cînd are menstruaţie. Acest obiect jenant, stînjenitor poate să se desprindă în cursul unui exerciţiu violent; este o umilire mai gravă decît să-ţi cadă chiloţii în plină stradă: această perspectivă atroce naşte uneori manii neurastenice. Printr-un fel de rea-voinţă a naturii, stările de indispoziţie, durerile încep numai după ce se porneşte hemoragia, care poate trece neobservată; adesea, fetele au menstruaţia neregulată, şi atunci riscă să fie surprinse cînd sînt la plimbare, pe stradă sau la nişte prieteni; riscă - precum doamna de Chevreuse2 - să-şi murdărească hainele, scaunul. O asemenea posibilitate le face pe unele dintre ele să trăiască o adevărată angoasă. Cu cît fata încearcă mai multă repulsie pentru această tară feminină, cu atît este obligată să se gîndească la ea cu mai multă vigilenţă pentru a nu se expune la îngrozitoarea umilinţă a unui accident sau a unei confidenţe. Iată seria de răspunsuri pe care a obţinut-o în această privinţă doctor Liepmann3 în cursul anchetei sale despre sexualitatea juvenilă: La şaisprezece ani, cînd mi-a venit pentru pnma dată ciclul, am fost foarte înspăimîntată constatînd aceasta dimineaţa. De fapt, ştiam că trebuia 1 Tradus de Clara Malraux. ^ Deghizată în bărbat în timpul Frondei, doamna de Chevreuse, după ce călărise îndelung, a fost demascată din pricina petelor de sînge observate pe şa. 3 Cf. doctor LIEPMANN, Tinereţe şi sexualitate. 49 să se întîmple; dar mi-a fost atît de ruşine, încît am rămas în pat toată ziua şi la toate întrebările nu am răspuns decît: Nu pot să mă scol. Am rămas mută de uimire cînd, la nici doisprezece ani, mi-a venit pentru prima oară menstruaţia. Am fost înspăimîntată şi, cum mama s-a mulţumit să-mi spună pe un ton sec că avea să mi se întîmple în fiecare lună, mi s-a părut o mare porcărie şi am refuzat să cred că nu li se întîmpla şi bărbaţilor. Această aventură a determinat-o pe mama să mă iniţieze, fără a uita în acelaşi timp menstrua ia. Am încercat atunci a doua dezam gire, pentru c ţ ă ă, prima dată cînd s-a întîmplat, m-am repezit radiind de bucurie la mama, care încă mai dormea, şi am trezit-o strigînd: „Mamă, mi-a venit!" „Şi pentru asta m-ai trezit?" s-a mulţumit ea să răspundă. Cu toate astea, am socotit că evenimentul îmi dădea peste cap întreaga existenţă. De aceea am simţit teama cea mai intensă cînd mi-a venit pentru prima oară ciclul, constatînd că hemoragia nu încetase după cîteva minute. Totuşi, nu am suflat nici un cuvînt nimănui, nici măcar mamei. De-abia împlinisem cincisprezece ani. În plus, nu am suferit decît foarte puţin. O singură dată am avut dureri atît de înspăimîntătoare, încît am leşinat şi am rămas aproape trei ore întinsă pe jos în camera mea. Dar nici atunci n-am spus nimic. Cînd mi-a venit pentru prima dată menstruaţia, aveam aproape treisprezece ani. Vorbisem deja despre asta cu colegele de clasă, şi m-am simţit mîndră că intrasem şi eu în rîndul celor mari. Dîndu-mi importanţă, i-am explicat profesoarei de sport că în ziua aceea nu puteam să iau parte la lecţie, fiindcă eram indispusă Nu mama m-a iniţiat. Ei i-a venit ciclul abia la nouăsprezece am, şi, de teamă că avea să fie certată că-şi murdărise lenjeria, a îngropat-o în pămînt. Împlinisem optsprezece ani şi atunci mi-a venit ciclul prima oară.1 Nu aveam habar de nimic... Într-o noapte am avut hemoragii violente însoţite de dureri abdominale puternice şi n-am putut închide ochii nici un moment. Dimineaţa, cu inima bătînd, m-am dus repede la mama şi, plîngînd întruna, i-am cerut sfatul. Dar n-a făcut decît să mă certe: „Mai bine ţi-ai fi dat seama de asta mai repede, şi atunci n-ai mai fi murdărit în halul ăsta cearşafurile şi patul". Asta a fost toată explicaţia. Fireşte că-mi storceam creierii să aflu ce crimă putusem înfăptui şi simţeam o teribilă angoasă Ştiam deja ce era. Şi chiar o aşteptam cu nerăbdare, pentru că speram că mama îmi va spune atunci cum se fac copiii. Faimoasa zi a venit, dar mama a păstrat tăcerea. Totuşi, am fost foarte bucuroasă: „Acum, îmi spuneam, vei putea să faci copii: eşti o doamnă". 1 Este vorba despre o fată provenind dintr-o foarte săracă familie berlineză. 50 Acesta criză se produce la vîrste şi mai fragede; băiatul nu atinge adolescenţa decît pe la cincisprezece-şaisprezece ani, pe cînd fetiţa se preschimbă în femeie pe la treisprezecepaisprezece ani. Dar nu de aici vine diferenţa esenţială a experienţei lor; ea nu rezidă nici în manifestările fiziologice care îi dau fetei acea îngrozitoare stare: pubertatea capătă deci pentru cele două sexe o semnificaţie radical diferită deoarece nu anunţă un viitor comun pentru amîndouă. Desigur, şi băieţii, în momentul pubertăţii, îşi resimt trupul ca pe o prezenţă stînjenitoare, dar, fiind încă din copilărie mîndri de virilitatea lor, către această virilitate transcend, cu mîndrie, momentul formării lor; îşi arată cu orgoliu părul crescut pe picioare, care îi transformă în bărbaţi; mai mult ca oricînd, sexul este un obiect de comparaţie şi de sfidare. Să devină adulţi: este o metamorfoză care îi intimidează; mulţi adolescenţi sînt neliniştiţi cînd li se anunţă o libertate ce presupune exigenţe mult mai mari; însă sînt fericiţi să atingă demnitatea masculină. Dimpotrivă, pentru a se preschimba în adult, trebuie ca fetiţa să se închidă între limitele pe care i le va impune feminitatea ei. Băiatul admiră în părul ce de-abia îi creşte nişte promisiuni nedefinite; fetiţa rămîne cufundată în „drama brutală şi închisă" care-i opreşte în loc destinul. Aşa cum valoarea privilegiată a penisului este conferită de contextul social, acelaşi context social face din menstruaţie un blestem. Penisul simbolizează virilitatea, iar rnenstruaţia, feminitatea; menstruaţia este întîmpinată cu atîta scandal pentru că feminitatea înseamnă alteritate şi inferioritate. Viaţa ei i-a apărut întotdeauna fetiţei ca determinată de această esenţă impalpabilă căreia absenţa penisului nu reuşea să-i dea o valoare pozitivă: ea se arată în fluxul roşu care curge dintre coapse. Dacă fetiţa şi-a asumat condiţia, primeşte evenimentul cu bucurie... „Acum eşti femeie." Dacă 1-a refuzat întotdeauna, verdictul însîngerat o fulger ; cel mai adesea, ezit : murd ria menstrual o îndeamn ă ă ă ă ă către dezgust şi frică. „Iată deci înţelesul cuvintelor: a fi femeie!" Fatalitatea care pînă atunci apăsa asupra ei confuz şi din afară este ghemuită în pînte-cele ei; nu există nici o modalitate de a-i scăpa. Într-o societate egalitară din punct de vedere sexual, fetiţa nu ar privi menstruaţia decît ca pe o manieră de a ajunge la viaţa de adult; trupul omenesc cunoaşte, la bărbaţi ca şi la femei, multe alte servituti şi mai repugnante, cu care se acomodează uşor pentru că, fiind comune tuturor, nu reprezintă pentru nimeni o tară; în schimb, menstruaţia îi produce oroare adolescentei pentru că o aruncă în rîndurile unei categorii inferioare şi mutilate. Acest sentiment de decădere apasă greu asupra ei. Ar păstra orgoliul trupului ei sîngerînd dacă nu şi-ar pierde mîndria sa de fiinţă umană. Şi dacă reuşeşte s-o păstreze, va resimţi mult mai puternic umilirea cărnii sale: fata care, prin activităţi sportive, sociale, intelectuale, mistice îşi deschide drumuri către tran- 51 scendenţă nu va vedea în specificarea ei o mutilare şi o va suporta uşor. Dacă, în această perioadă, la fete apar psihoze, este pentru că ele se simt fără apărare în faţa unei surde fatalităţi care le condamnă la încercări inimaginabile; feminitatea înseamnă în ochii lor maladie, suferinţă, moarte, şi sînt fascinate de acest destin. Un exemplu care ilustrează într-o manieră surprinzătoare aceste angoase este acela al bolnavei descrise de H. Deutsch sub numele de Molly: Molly avea paisprezece ani cînd a început să sufere de tulburări psihice; era al patrulea copil dintr-o familie cu cinci copii; tatăl, extrem de sever, îşi critica fiicele la fiecare masă, mama era foarte nefericită şi adesea părinţii nu-şi vorbeau între ei. Unul dintre fraţi fugise de acasă. Molly era foarte inteligentă, dansa remarcabil, dar era timidă şi resimţea penibil atmosfera familială; îi era teamă de băieţi. Sora ei mai mare s-a măritat împotriva voinţei mamei sale şi Molly s-a arătat foarte interesată de sarcina surorii ei; cînd aceasta a avut o naştere dificilă, a fost nevoie de forceps pentru a scoate copilul. Molly, care a aflat aceste detalii şi faptul că femeile puteau muri la naştere, a rămas frapată. A avut grijă de bebeluş două luni; cînd sora ei a plecat din casă, a avut loc o scenă teribilă şi mama ei a leşinat. Molly a leşinat şi ea; văzuse la şcoală cum îşi pierdeau cunoştinţa colege de-ale ei şi o obseda ideea de moarte şi de leşin. Cînd i-a venit ciclul, ia spus mamei ei, cu un aer stînjenit: „Mi-a venit", şi s-a dus să cumpere pansamente igienice cu sora ei. Cînd s-a întîlnit cu un bărbat pe stradă, şi-a plecat capul; în general arăta dezgust faţă de sine însăşi. Nu simţea duren cînd avea menstruaţie, dar căuta întotdeauna să-i ascundă mamei sale acest lucru. O dată, cînd, zărind o pată pe cearşaf, mama sa a întrebat-o dacă era indispusă, i-a răspuns că nu, deşi era adevărat. Într-o zi i-a spus surorii ei: „Mi se poate întîmpla orice acum: pot să am un copil". „Pentru asta trebuie să trăieşti cu un bărbat", i-a răspuns sora sa. „Dar trăiesc cu doi bărbaţi: tata şi soţul tău". Tatăl nu le permitea fiicelor sale să iasă singure seara, de teamă să nu fie violate: aceste temeri contribuiau la ideile pe care şi le făcea Molly despre bărbaţi: erau nişte fiinţe redutabile. Teama de a nu rămîne însărcinată, de a nu muri la naştere a căpătat o asemenea intensitate, încît în perioada menstruaţiei, puţin cîte puţin a început să refuze să mai iasă din camera ei; voia chiar să rămîuă în pat toată ziua. Dacă e obligată să iasă, are teribile crize de anxietate; iar dacă se îndepărtează de casă, face o criză şi leşină. Îi e teamă de maşini, de taxiuri, nu mai poate dormi, îşi închipuie că noaptea intră hoţii în casă, strigă şi plînge. Are manii alimentare: de exemplu mănîncă mult pentru a nu mai leşina; îi e teamă şi cînd se simte închisă. Nu mai poate să meargă la şcoală, nu mai poate să ducă o viaţă normală. O poveste asemănătoare, ce nu este legată de criza menstruaţiei, dar în care se manifestă anxietatea pe care o încearcă fetiţa faţă de interiorul ei, este aceea a lui Nancy: 52 Feti a era, pe la vîrsta de treiprezece ani, foarte legat de sora ţ ă ei, şi a fost foarte mîndră să-i primească confidenţele cînd aceasta s-a logodit pe ascuns, apoi s-a măritat: a împărtăşi secretul unui adult însemna a fi admisă printre cei mari; cîtva timp a stat la sora ei; dar cînd aceasta i-a spus că avea să „cumpere" un copil, Nancy a devenit geloasă pe cumnatul ei şi pe copilul care trebuia să vină: i se părea insuportabil să fie din nou tratată ca un copil faţă de care cei mari au secrete. A început să manifeste tulburări interne şi a vrut să fie operată de apendicită; operaţia a reuşit, dar, pe cînd stătea în spital, Nancy era într-o continuă agitaţie teribilă; aveau loc scene violente între ea şi soră, pe care o detesta încerca să-1 seducă pe doctor, îi dădea întîlnire, se arăta provocatoare şi, prin crizele ei nervoase, pretindea să fie tratată ca o femeie. Se acuza că este responsabilă pentru moartea fratelui ei mai mic, întîmplată cu ani în urmă; şi mai ales era convinsă că nu i se scosese apendicele, că uitaseră un bisturiu în pîntecele ei: a cerut să i se facă raze X, sub pretextul că înghiţise o monedă de un pennv. Această dorinţă de a fi operată - şi în special de a fi operată de apendicită - se întîlneşte frecvent la această vîrstă; fetele îşi exprimă astfel teama de viol, de sarcină, de naştere. Simt în pîntecele lor ameninţări obscure şi speră că medicul chirurg le va salva de acest pericol necunoscut care le pîndeşte. Nu numai apariţia menstruaţiei îi anunţă fetiţei destinul său de femeie; se produc înăuntrul ei fenomene suspecte. Pînă atunci erotismul ei era clitoridian. E dificil de ştiut dacă practicile solitare sînt mai răspîndite la fetiţe decît la băieţi; din primii ani, poate chiar din primele luni de viaţă, fetiţa se masturbează; se pare că pe la doi ani renunţă, pentru a reveni la aceste obiceiuri mai tîrziu; prin conformaţia ei anatomică, această tijă plantată în mijlocul trupului masculin solicită mai mult atingerile decît o mucoasă secretă: dar hazardul unei frecări - copila căţărîndu-se pe aparatele de gimnastică, în copaci, urcîndu-se pe bicicletă - al unui contact vestimentar, al unui joc, sau o iniţiere făcută de prietene, surori mai mari, adulţi îi descoperă fetiţei senzaţii pe care se străduieşte să le reînvie. În orice caz plăcerea, cînd este atinsă, este o senzaţie autonomă: are uşurinţa şi inocenţa tuturor jocurilor infantile.1 Fetiţa nu face nici o legătură între aceste delectări intime şi destinul ei de femeie; relaţiile ei sexuale cu băieţii, dacă existau, aveau la origine doar curiozitatea. Şi iată că acum se simte pătrunsă de emoţii tulburi în care nu se recunoaşte. Sensibilitatea zonelor erogene se dezvoltă, şi acestea sînt la femeie atît de numeroase, încît întregul ei corp poate fi considerat ca erogen; În afară, bineînţeles, de cazurile destul de numeroase în care intervenţia directă sau indirectă a părinţilor sau a scrupulelor religioase fac din aceasta un păcat.Vom găsi în apendice un exemplu abominabil de persecuţii la care copiii sînt adesea supuşi, sub pretextul că sînt dezvăţaţi de „obiceiurile lor urîte". 53 acest lucru i-1 descoperă mîngîierile celor din familie, săruturi inocente, atingerea indiferentă a unei croitorese, a unui coafor, o mînă amicală pe părul sau pe ceafa ei; ea învaţă, uneori caută deliberat, o senzaţie mai profundă în joc sau în lupta cu băieţi ori cu fete; astfel se întîmplă cu Gilberte luptîndu-se în Champs Elyse"es cu Proust; în braţele profesorilor de dans, sub ochiul ingenuu al mamei sale, fata încearcă senzaţii ciudate de langoare. Şi apoi, chiar şi tinereţea ei bine păzită este expusă la experienţe şi mai precise; în mediile „respectabile" se trec sub tăcere de comun acord aceste incidente regretabile; dar se întîmplă frecvent ca anumite mîngîieri ale prietenilor casei, ale unchilor sau verilor, ca să nu mai vorbim de bunici sau de taţi, să fie adesea mult mai puţin inofensive decît presupune mama: un profesor, un preot, un medic au fost îndrăzneţi, indiscreţi. Vom găsi povestirea unor astfel de experienţe în Asfixia de Violette Leduc, în Ura maternă de S. de Tervagnes i în Portocala albastr de Yassu Gauclere. Stekel apreciaz ş ă ă, între altele, că bunicii sînt adesea foarte periculoşi. Aveam cincisprezece ani. În ziua de dinaintea înmormîntării, bunicul venise să doarmă la noi. A doua zi, cînd mama se trezise deja, m-a întrebat dacă n-ar putea veni în patul meu să se joace cu mine; m-am ridicat imediat din pat, fără să-i răspund... Am început să mă tem de bărbaţi, povesteşte o femeie. ^ O altă fată îşi aminteşte că a suferit un şoc serios la vîrsta de opt sau zece am, cînd bunicul ei, un bătrîn de şaptezeci de ani, îi pipăise organele genitale. O luase pe genunchi, strecurîndu-i degetul în vagin. Copila simţise o imensă angoasă şi totuşi nu îndrăznise niciodată să vorbească despre asta. De atunci îi era foarte frică de tot ceea ce era legat de sexualitate.' Aceste incidente sînt în general trecute sub tăcere de fetiţă, din cauza ruşinii pe care io inspiră. Şi adesea, de altfel, dacă se destăinuie părinţilor, aceştia nu fac decît să o certe. „Nu mai spune prostii... Eşti de rea-credinţă." Ea păstrează tăcerea şi asupra faptelor bizare ale unor necunoscuţi. O fetiţă î-a povestit doctorului Liepmann2: Închiriasem de la un cizmar o cameră la subsol. Adesea, cînd proprietarul era singur, venea la mine, mă lua în braţe şi mă săruta lung, lung de tot, bîţîindu-se înainte şi înapoi. În afară de asta, sărutul lui nu era deloc 1 Femeia frigidă. - LIEPMANN, Tinerefe şi sexualitate. 54 superficial, căci îşi băga limba în gura mea. Îl detestam pentru ceea ce-mi făcea. Dar n-am spus nimănui nimic, fiindcă eram prea temătoare. În afară de camarazii întreprinzători, de prietenele perverse, mai este şi genunchiul care apasă genunchiul fetiţei la cinema, mîna care, noaptea în tren, alunecă pe picioarele ei, tinerii care rînjesc atunci cînd trece pe lîngă ei, strîngerile, pipăielile furtive. Fetiţa nu înţelege bine sensul acestor aventuri. Adesea, într-un cap de cincisprezece ani e un tameşbalmeş bizar, pentru că experienţele concrete şi cunoştinţele teoretice nu se potrivesc. Una a încercat deja toate arsurile tulburării şi ale dorinţei, dar îşi închipuie - precum acea Clara D'Elle'beuse inventată de Francis Jammes — că ar ajunge un sărut al unui bărbat ca să devină mamă. Alta are cunoştinţe exacte despre anatomia organelor genitale, dar cînd partenerul ei de dans o strînge în braţe, crede că ceea ce simte este o migrenă. Desigur, fetele din ziua de astăzi sînt mai bine informate decît cele de altădată. Totuşi, unii psihiatri afirmă că multe adolescente nu ştiu că organele sexuale au şi altă funcţie decît aceea urinară. ^ Oricum, ele stabilesc puţine raporturi între emoţiile sexuale şi existenţa organelor lor genitale, pentru că nici un semn atît de precis ca erecţia masculină nu le indică această corelaţie. Între reveriile lor romaneşti privitoare la bărbat, la dragoste, şi cruditatea anumitor fapte care le sînt revelate există o asemenea prăpastie, încît nu pot să creeze nici o sinteză între ele. Thyde Monnier povesteşte că făcuse cu cîteva prietene jurămîntul de a privi cum este făcut un bărbat şi de a le spune şi celorlalte: Eu, intrînd înadins fără să bat în camera tatălui meu, am descris următoarele: ,,Seamănă cu o mînecă bufantă, adică e ca un rulou şi apoi e ceva rotund". Era greu de explicat. Am făcut un desen, am făcut chiar trei şi fiecare şi-1 luă pe al său, ascunzîndu-1 în corsaj, şi din cînd în cînd pufnea de rîs uitîndu-se la el, apoi rămînea visătoare... Cum puteau nişte fete inocente ca noi să facă vreo legătură între aceste obiecte şi cîntecele sentimentale, frumoasele poveşti romaneşti în care amorul, numai respect, timiditate, suspine şi sărutări de mîini, este sublimizat pînă la a-1 transforma într-un eunuc? Totuşi, prin lecturi, conversaţii, spectacole, prin frazele pe care le-a surprins, tînăra fată dă un sens tulburării trupului ei; aceasta se transformă în chemare, în dorinţă. Prin febra, prin frisoanele şi transpiraţia lui, prin stările de rău nedefinit, trupul ei capătă o nou i nelini tit dimensiune. Tîn rul î i revendic tendin ele erotice ăş ş ă ă ş ă ţ pentru că îşi asumă bucuros virilitatea; la el dorinţa sexuală este agresivă, prehensivă: vede în ea o afirmare a subiectivităţii şi a transcendenţei 1 Cf. H. DEUTSCH, Psihologia femeilor. 1946. 55 sale; se laudă cu ea înaintea camarazilor săi; sexul rămîne pentru el o tulburare cu care se mîndreşte; elanul care-1 mînă spre femeie este de aceeaşi natură cu acela care-1 mînă către lume, de aceea se recunoaşte în el. Dimpotrivă, viaţa sexuală a fetiţei a fost totdeauna clandestină; cînd erotismul ei se transformă şi îi invadează tot trupul, misterul lui devine neliniştitor; ea suportă tulburarea ca pe o maladie ruşinoasă; nu este activă, este o stare, şi nici chiar în imaginaţie ea nu se poate elibera prin nici o decizie autonomă; fetiţa nu visează să posede, să frămînte, să violeze; ea este aşteptare şi chemare, se percepe pe sine ca dependentă; se simte în pericol în carnea ei alienată. Căci speranţa sa difuză, visul ei de pasivitate fericită îi revelă cu certitudine trupul ei propriu destinat altuia; nu vrea să cunoască experienţa sexuală decît în imanenţa ei; contactul mîinii, al gurii, al unui alt trup îl cheamă ea, şi nu mîna, gura, trupul străin; lasă în umbră imaginea partenerului său ori o îneacă într-o ceaţă ideală; totuşi, nu se poate împiedica să nu fie obsedată de această prezenţă. Terorile sale, repulsiile-i juvenile faţă de bărbat au căpătat un caracter mai echivoc decît altădată şi, prin chiar acest fapt, mai angoasant. Ele se năşteau mai înainte dintr-o separare profundă între trupul ei de copil şi viitorul său de adult; acum, originea lor se află în însăşi această complexitate pe care o simte fata în trupul ei. Înţelege că este destinată posesiunii pentru că ea este aceea care o cheamă; şi se revoltă împotriva dorinţelor sale. Doreşte şi în acelaşi timp se teme de ruşinoasa pasivitate a prăzii care nu se împotriveşte Ideea de a se dezbrăca în faţa unui bărbat o umple de o tulburare adîncă; dar simte şi că va fi dată fără apărare privirii sale, Mîna care ia, care atinge are o prezenţă mai imperioasă decît ochii: înspăimîntă mai tare. Dar simbolul cel mai evident şi cel mai detestabil al posesiunii fizice este penetrarea de către sexul bărbatului. Fata detestă ca acest corp pe care îl confundă cu ea însăşi să fie perforat cum este perforată pielea, să fie rupt aşa cum se rupe o ţesătură. Dar, mai mult decît rana şi durerea care o însoţeşte, ceea ce refuză tînăra fată este faptul că rana şi durerea îi sînt impuse. „Această oribilă idee de a fi pătrunsă de un bărbat", îmi spunea într-o zi o fată. Nu teama de membrul viril naşte oroarea de bărbat; ea este confirmarea şi simbolul acesteia, ideea de penetraţie îşi dobîndeşte sensul ei obscen şi umilitor în interiorul unei forme mai generale, al cărei element esenţial este, în schimb. Anxietatea fetiţei se traduce prin coşmaruri care o chinuie şi fantasme care o bîntuie; în momentul în care simte în sine o insidioasă complezenţă, ideea violului devine în multe cazuri obsedantă. Ea se traduce în visuri şi în purtările fetei printr-o mulţime de simboluri mai mult sau mai puţin clare. Fata îşi explorează camera înainte să se culce, cu teama de a descoperi vreun hoţ cu intenţii dubioase; i se pare că aude spărgători în casă; un agresor intră pe fereastră, înarmat 56 cu un cuţit cu care o străpunge. Într-un fel mai mult sau mai puţin accentuat, bărbaţii îi inspiră frică. Începe să manifeste un anumit dezgust faţă de tatăl ei; nu mai poate suporta mirosul său de tutun, detestă să intre după el la baie; chiar dacă îi este drag în continuare, repulsia fizică este frecventă; îşi ia o figură exasperată, ca şi cum ar fi deja ostilă tatălui ei, cum se întîmplă adesea cu mezinele. Există un vis pe care psihiatrii susţin că-1 întîlnesc adesea la tinerele lor paciente: îşi imaginează că sînt violate de un bărbat sub ochii unei femei mai în vîrstă, cu consimţămîntul acesteia. Este clar că în mod simbolic îi cer mamei permisiunea de a se abandona dorinţelor lor. Căci una dintre constrîngerile care le apas cel mai greu este ipocrizia. Tîn ra este ă ă sortită „purităţii", inocenţei, chiar în momentul în care descoperă în ea şi în jurul ei misterele tulburi ale vieţii şi ale sexului. Cei din jur îi cer să fie albă ca hermina, transparentă precum cristalul, o îmbracă în organdi vaporos, îi tapetează camera în culori de bomboană, vorbesc cu voce scăzută cînd se apropie, îi interzic cărţile scabroase; or, nu există nici o copilă a Măriei care să nu aibă închipuiri şi imagini „abominabile"; ea încearcă să le disimuleze chiar şi faţă de cea bună prietenă, chiar şi faţă de sine; nu mai vrea să trăiască şi să gîndească decît în limitele interdicţiilor; neîncrederea în sine îi dă un aer prefăcut, nefericit, maladiv; şi, mai tîrziu, nimic nu îi va fi mai greu decît să lupte împotriva acestor inhibiţii. Dar, în ciuda tuturor refulărilor, se simte copleşită de povara unei culpabilităţi de nespus. Îşi suportă metamorfoza în femeie nu numai cu ruşine, dar şi cu remuşcări. Se înţelege că vîrsta ingrată este pentru fetiţă o perioadă de dureroasă confuzie. Nu vrea să rămînă copil. Dar lumea adulţilor i se pare înfricoşătoare sau plictisitoare: Aşadar, doream să cresc, dar nu mă gîndeam niciodată serios să duc via(a pe care o duceau cei mari, spune Colette Audry... Şi astfel nutream în mine voinţa de a creşte fără să-mi asum niciodată condiţia de adult, fără să devin solidară cu părinţii, cu stăpînele casei, cu femeile casnice, cu taţii de familie. Ar dori să se elibereze de jugul mamei; dar simte şi o nevoie arzătoare de protecţie. Greşelile care îi apasă conştiinţa: practici solitare, prietenii echivoce, lecturi interzise fac ca acest refugiu să-i fie necesar. Scrisoarea următoare1, trimisă unei prietene de către o fată de cincisprezece ani, este caracteristică: 1 Citată de H. DEl'TSCH. 57 Mama vrea să port o rochie lungă la marele bal dat de familia X..., prima mea rochie lungă. E uimită că eu nu vreau. Am implorat-o să mă lase să port rochiţa mea roz pentru ultima dată. Mi-e atît de teamă. Mi se pare că dacă-mi pun rochia lungă, mama va pleca într-o călătorie pentru mult timp şi nu ştiu cînd se va întoarce. Nu e stupid? Şi, uneori, mă priveşte ca şi cum aş fi o fetiţă. Ah! Dacă ar şti! M-ar lega cu mîinile de pat şi m-ar dispreţui! În cartea lui Stekel, Femeia frigidă, întîlnim un remarcabil document despre copilăria feminină. E vorba despre o anume „Susse Madel" vieneză care a redactat, către vîrsta de douăzeci şi unu de ani, o confesiune detaliată. Aceasta constituie o sinteză concretă a tuturor momentelor pe care le-am studiat separat. ,,La vîrsta de cinci ani, mi-am ales primul tovarăş de joacă, Richard, care avea şase sau şapte ani. Voiam mereu să ştiu cum se cunoaşte un copil dacă este băiat sau fată. Mi se spunea că după cercei, după nas... Mă mulţumeam cu această explicaţie, avînd, totuşi, senzaţia că mi se ascundea ceva Brusc, Richard a vrut să facă pipi. M-am gîndit să-i împrumut oliţa mea Văzîndu-i membrul, ceva absolut surprinzător pentru mine, am strigat cuprinsă de o mare bucurie: «Ce-ai acolo? Ce drăguţ! Doamne, aş vrea să am şi eu unul la fel!» Şi în acelaşi timp l-am atins, curajoasă..." O mătuşă i-a surprins, şi, începînd din acel moment, copiii sînt strict supravegheaţi. La nouă ani, se joacă de-a căsătoria cu doi băieţi de opt şi de nouă ani; şi de-a doctorul; 1 se ating organele genitale, şi într-o zi unul dintre băieţi o atinge cu sexul lui, apoi îi spune că părinţii ei au făcut acelaşi lucru cînd s-au căsătont: „Eram indignată în cel mai înalt grad: O! Nu! ei n-au făcut un lucru atît de urît!" Continuă mult timp aceste jocuri şi se leagă de cei doi băieţi cu o mare prietenie amoroasă şi sexuală. Mătuşa ei află într-o zi şi are loc o scenă îngrozitoare, în care o ameninţă pe fată că o va duce la şcoala de corecţie. Încetează să-1 mai vadă pe Arthur, care era preferatul ei, şi suferă mult; începe să nu mai înveţe, sensul i se deformează, se uită cruciş. Începe o altă prietenie cu Walter şi Francois. „Walter îmi ocupa toate gîtidiinle şi toate simţurile. L-am lăsat să mă atingă pe sub fustă în timp ce eram în picioare sau a ezat în fa a lui, f cînd exerci ii de scriere... Cum deschidea ş ă ţ ă ţ uşa mama, îşi retrăgea mîna, iar eu scriam în continuare. În sfîrşit, am avut raporturi normale între bărbat şi femeie, dar nu-i permiteam să facă prea mult; cum credea că a pătruns în vaginul meu, mă smulgeam de lîngă el, pretextînd că vine cineva Nu-mi închipuiam că era un păcat." Prieteniile ei cu băieţii se termină şi nu-i mai rămîn decît prieteniile cu fetele. „M-am ataşat de Emily, o fată bine crescută şi instruită. Cînd aveam doisprezece ani, o dată, de Crăciun, am schimbat între noi inimioare de aur cu numele noastre gravate înăuntru. Consideram aceasta ca pe un soi de logodnă, jurîndu-ne «fidelitate eternă». Îi datorez o parte din instruirea mea lui Emmy. M-a informat şi despre problemele sexuale. În clasa a cincea, începusem deja să mă îndoiesc de povestea cu barza care aduce copii. Credeam că bebeluşii veneau din burtă şi că trebuia s-o deschidă cineva ca să poată ieşi. Emmy mă spena mai ales în ceea ce priveşte masturbaţia. La şcoală, mai multe evanghelii ne-au deschis ochii asupra problemelor sexuale. 58 De pildă, cînd Sfinta Mana venea s-o vadă pe Sfînta Elizabeta: «Copilul în sînul ei sălta de bucurie», şi alte pasaje curioase din Biblie. Noi subliniam aceste pasaje, şi puţin a lipsit ca toată clasa să ia notă proastă la purtare cînd acestea au fost descoperite. Îmi arăta şi «suvenirul de nouă luni» de care vorbeşte Schiller în Hoţii. Tatăl lui Emmy a fost mutat cu serviciul şi eu am rămas din nou singură. Ne-am trimis scrisori cu o scriitură secretă inventată de noi, dar, cum mă simţeam singură, m-am împrietenit cu o fetiţă evreică, Hedl. O dată Emmy m-a surprins ieşind de la şcoală împreună cu Hedl. Mi-a făcut o scenă de gelozie. Am rămas cu Hedl pînă am intrat la Şcoala comercială şi eram cele mai bune prietene din lume, visînd să devenim cumnate, căci îmi plăcea mult unul dintre fraţii ei care era student. Cînd îmi vorbea, mă zăpăceam atît de tare, încît îi dădeam răspunsuri ridicole. În amurg, Hedl şi cu mine stăteam ghemuite una lîngă alta pe micul divan şi eu plîngeam amarnic, fără să ştiu de ce, cînd el cînta la pian. Înainte de prietenia mea cu Hedl, am frecventat-o timp de mai multe sâptămîni pe o anume Ella, fată de oameni săraci. Îi văzuse pe părinţii ei en tite-a-tete, trezită la miezul nopţii de zgomotul patului. Mi-a spus că tatăl ei se culcase peste maică-sa, care scosese nişte strigăte teribile, iar tatăl îi spusese: «Du-te repede să te speli ca să nu se întîmple ceva». Eram intngată de purtarea tatălui ei, îl evitam pe stradă şi mi-era tare milă de maică-sa (probabil că suferise foarte mult dacă strigase astfel). Am vorbit cu o altă colegă despre lungimea penisului, am auzit o dată vorbindu-se despre o lungime între doisprezece şi cincisprezece centimetri; la lecţia de croitorie luam metrul şi măsurăm plecînd de la locul cu pricina, de-a lungul pîntecelui nostru, pe deasupra fustelor. Ajungea, evident, în dreptul buricului, şi eram înspăimîntate de ideea că vom fi literalmente trase în ţeapă cînd ne vom mărita" Priveşte un cîine împreunîndu-se cu o căţea „Dacă vedeam vreun cal urinînd pe stradă, nu mai puteam să-mi iau ochii de la el, cred că lungimea penisului mă unpresiona." Observă muştele, şi, la ţară, animalele. „La vîrsta de doisprezece ani, am avut o angină puternică şi m-a consultat un prieten doctor; aşezat lîngă patul meu, şi-a vîrît dintr-odată înîna sub pătură, aproape atingîndumi «locul». Am tresărit stngînd: «Nu vă este ruşine?» Mama s-a repezit în cameră, doctorul era groaznic de stînjenit şi a pretins că eram o mică obrăznicătură şi că nu voise decît să-mi controleze gleznele. Am fost silită să-i cer iertare... Cînd, în sfîrşit, mi-a venit men-struaţia şi tatăl meu a descoperit pansamentele pline de sînge, a avut loc o scenă teribilă De ce el, bărbatul curat, «era obligat să trăiască printre atîtea femei murdare»; mi se părea că e vina mea că eram indispusă." La cincisprezece ani, are o altă prietenă cu care comunică „în stenografie", „pentru ca nimeni din familie să nu ne poată citi scrisorile. Erau atîtea de spus despre cuceririle noastre. Îmi comunica şi un mare număr de versuri pe care le găsise scrise pe pereţii toaletelor; îmi amintesc unul pentru că degrada pînă la murdărie dragostea care era în imaginaţia mea atît de sublimă: «Care este scopul suprem al amorului? Patru fese suspendate la capetele unei tije». Am hotărît să nu ajung niciodată pînă acolo: un bărbat care iubeşte o fată nu poate să-i ceară un asemenea lucru. Pe cînd aveam cincisprezece ani şi jumătate, mama mi-a născut un frate, eram foarte geloasă pe el, căci pînă atunci fusesem unicul copil. Prietena mea îmi cerea mereu să mă uit cum era 59 făcut fratele meu, dar nu puteam deloc să-i dau lămuririle pe care le voia. În acea vreme, o altă prietenă mi-a descris o noapte a nunţii şi după aceea, mi-a venit ideea să mă mărit, numai din curiozitate; doar expresia «a gîfii ca un cal», în descrierea ei, îmi ofensa simţul estetic... Oricare dintre noi ar fi dorit să se mărite ca să se lase dezbrăcată şi dusă în pat de iubitul ei soţ, era atît de tentant..." S-ar zice - deşi e vorba de un caz normal şi nu patologic - că această fetiţă era de o excepţională „perversitate" ; însă era doar mai puţin supravegheată decît altele. Dacă dorinţele şi curiozităţile fetei „bine crescute" nu se traduc prin fapte nu înseamnă că ele există mai puţin sub formă de fantasme şi de jocuri. Am cunoscut odată o fată foarte pioasă şi de o deconcertantă inocenţă - între timp ea a devenit o femeie desăvîrşită, pătrunsă de maternitate şi de devoţiune - care într-o seară i-a propus, fremătînd, unei surori mai mari: „Cît de minunat trebuie să fie să te dezbraci în faţa unui bărbat! Hai să zicem că tu eşti soţul meu". Şi a început să se dezbrace, tremurînd de emoţie. Nici o educaţie nu o poate împiedica pe fetiţă să ia cunoştinţă de propriul său corp şi să viseze la destinul ei; cel mult i se pot impune stricte refulări, care vor apăsa greu, mai tîrziu, asupra întregii ei vieţi sexuale. Ar fi de dorit ca, dimpotrivă, să fie învăţată să se accepte fără complezenţă şi fără ruşine. Înţelegem, acum, ce dramă o sfîşie pe adolescentă la vremea pubertăţii sale; ea nu poate deveni „un om mare" fără să-şi accepte feminitatea; ştia deja că sexul ei o condamna la o existenţă mutilată şi încremenită; îl descoperă acum sub forma unei maladii impure şi a unei crime obscure. Inferioritatea ei nu era resimţită, la început, decît ca o privaţiune: absenţa penisului s-a convertit în murdărie şi în vină Rănită, ruşinată, neliniştită, vinovată, fetiţa se îndreaptă către viitor.